The Grace of Ten
by Aethli Mint
Summary: At first there were ten of us. Nine for the others. I was hidden to their eyes because according to my Cepan, I am the only-hope-when-all-fails. I was destined to be the "hero". I am Number Ten.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLLLOOOOO FANFICTION! IT HAS BEEN A WHILE! **

**This idea zapped into my mind after I finished reading the book. I figured out that I should write it down. :))**

**I OWN NOTHING! HEAR THAT? NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>At first there were ten of us. Nine for the others. I was hidden to their eyes because according to my Cepan, I am the only-hope-when-all-fails. I was destined to be the "hero". I rode the third ship. No one, aside from the Lorien Elders, knew about the third ship. The third ship was full of supplies that are meant for our survival. Our escape plan was simple. After the first two ships depart, we follow.<p>

It seemed like our ship is capable of navigating on its own. It flew to Earth, our destination, our only choice of planet to dwell. Aside from Lorien; Earth is the next livable planet. We landed, as if according to plan, in a mountain reservation. Ever since then we were both bound to that place. We couldn't leave that place even if we try. The outskirts of the resevation are protected by a magical barrier. That is the effect of the charm casted upon me by the elders. Aaron said that the charm works when our ship touches the ground, it will cast a barrier around the area at once. It will protect me from harm and would give me time to develop my legacies. It would be broken, though, if the nine other Garde would break their own charm.

How did we survive, you ask? I am really grateful to my Cepan, Aaron. He is friendly, cool and collected and very, very strict in regards to my legacies. Earth is an addition, too. The reservation is abundant in resources that is sufficient for our needs.

I am the exact opposite of him. I am very quiet. I remember when we landed here for the first time; Aaron was dying to hear me speak. He said he would go insane if he would not hear me talk. He thought that I was very petrified and I lost my ability to speak. He played a trick on me once, to see if I had my voice. I woke up one day to see snakes on top of my bed. I screamed like it's the end of the world. Aaron entered and chuckled, the snakes were an illusion. Ever since that day, Aaron and I became close.

We decided on a name to call me. I was very young when we left Lorien so I forgot my name. I was about 4 or 5 years old back then. Lucia Cruz is what we decided on, or more like what Aaron decided on. Once he said it, he stuck to it. I couldn't say no.

Years passed and we have been living in harmony. Slowly and slowly, Aaron is revealing the Lorien past. He also showed me some items that were locked inside the Loric chest. A chest that is so valuable that only we could open, unless Aaron dies, then I could open it myself.

Just as we thought everything was going well, not only for us but for the other Garde and their Cepan too; it happened. If one of us dies, a circular scar would pierce our skin and be engraved in our ankle. It was one night, I was sleeping when I felt it coming; my ankle glowed and it caused light to brighten my room. The pain was excruciating; the burning sensation is like a million tiny pins piercing my skin one by one. Next thing I knew is that the blanket was on fire. I screamed for Aaron who came rushing in my room, carrying a bucket of water. I was hit with a sharp pang of water and I was soaked. The fire died and the pain in my ankle receded. Aaron looked at me first before kneeling down and checking my ankle. He lifted my pajama and we both saw the scar.

"It has started" Aaron plainly said, "The Mogadorians found One"

And ever since that night, Aaron and I have been doing some serious training to help me develop my legacies. I know that Aaron's patience is wearing off. My Legacies were purely late. But we never gave up. Everyday, I had to do this and that. Another year passed by and still no Legacy for me.

It was twilight when the second scar came. I was sitting on a rock, feet dangling and dipped in the river. I was watching Aaron spear fishes when I felt it again. The pain was excruciating, same feeling as before. The water around my right ankle glowed and bubbled as if being boiled. Aaron rushed to my side, dropping everything he held and raised my ankle to give it a better look. His face held a grim look as he put it down.

"Two is now dead. Whoever he or she is…" he said with a sigh, "Lucia, when will your Legacy arrive?"

Then the third scar came after 2 years when the second scar came. I was 14 years old. I was searching for edible food in the forest. I climbed up an apple tree to get my spoils when it happened. I felt the same pain and it caused me to fall. Heaps of leaves cushioned my fall but I hit my head bad. I knew I fainted and when I woke up I was in our ship, being nursed by Aaron. He told me wherever Three is, he or she is dead.

I knew I was disappointing Aaron. Every night, we would sit around the camp fire he made while he tells me my progress. He tries to be cheerful but I knew what he is hiding inside. I want him to be happy, not homesick and lonely. I want him to feel the same way like I do, to be contented that we have each other. Maybe I couldn't feel his pain. I didn't live in Lorien for a long time unlike him. I don't know what to miss.

"Aaron…" I said, "Are you happy?"

"Of course I am, Lucia, why bother ask out of the blue?" he chuckled

"I was… wondering"

"You know, some legacies are very easy to overlook" he smiled

"Look who is saying things out of the blue"

He smiled but I felt it like a big blow of depression in my heart. I felt very sad. I instantly became sensitive to his emotions. I could feel what emotion he is feeling. I stared at him hard, willing him to be happy.

We dismissed the small camp fire he made. I knew there is something wrong in Aaron's smile; like he was trying to hide something. His smile, though sad, is enigmatic. He was pleased with something. I couldn't figure it out.

Before I entered my room, I approached Aaron, "You are keeping something from me"

"Maybe I am" he chuckled, "Better if you sleep now, Lucia; we have a LONG day tomorrow"

"I thought that we are not supposed to keep things from each other?"

"Well, I guess it is up to you to decipher it. Just as when I thought you were observant…" he shook his head, "I'm going to bed, Lucia, see you in the morning" he smiled and patted my head. He left me there in front of my room. I rubbed my wrists, thinking of what he just said. My hand touched the knob-

Then it struck me. My first Legacy.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day with my eyes red. I wasn't able to get adequate sleep because of the excitement. From my bed, I swung myself to the floor. I changed my clothes and combed my hair. It looked like a haystack. After getting ready, I went to the kitchen. Aaron was sitting in his usual spot near the window.

"Good Morning, what's with the mood?" He greeted me as I sat down; he pushed a plate of sliced fruits towards me.

I didn't answer as I picked up sliced apples. He watched me as I ate them.

"Why so quiet?" he asked again, "I was expecting you to ask me questions"

I swallowed, "How long have you known?"

"Known what?"

"My Legacy… How long have you known?"

"Ever since you received your first scar" He said with a knowing smile, "You became sensitive to my emotions, I could see it"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't blame you for not seeing it. Your Legacy is **EASY** to overlook"

"So what now?" I said, quite annoyed that he is taking this so easily, "How would that help in battle if I could only feel what they are feeling?"

He cocked his head to his side, "By driving them insane. Play with their emotions until they can't take it anymore" he saw the questioning look in my face, "With a bit more training, we could enhance your ability. Take it to a higher level"

I groaned as I pushed back the plate. I hate it if he keeps secrets from me. He stood up and placed the plate on the sink.

"So, are you ready?" he asked, stretching his arms in front of him.

I nodded, "What will we do for today?"

"We will be sparring" he continued on, "To see if your reflexes are still good and at the same time, I want you to will me through your mind. Try to change what I feel"

I shrugged; Aaron is wicked when it comes to sparring. I always end up on the ground.

I followed him outside; to a clearing where we train. He threw two bamboo sticks at me which I caught gracefully.

"I want you to develop super reflexes, danger sense and the ability to focus on one enemy and at the same time, you are aware of your surroundings" he said, circling me.

"Sounds super hero-ish" I said, throwing one stick to the air, caught it and tried to strike him. He blocked it effortlessly and returned a strike which I blocked. I backed away to give him space.

"You are the superhero" he chuckled, "Now, Lucia, when on the battlefield, all that matters is when you are alive or not."

I nodded and tried to hit again which he dodged and he pushed me to the ground. I staggered but did not fall. I stood up and tossed a stick to the air.

"Tune out whatever's on your head" he said, "Give all your focus and attention to me but leave some for your surroundings. One is not sure"

I nodded and did what he said. "If you are focused to me, will me through your mind, make me feel whatever you want me to feel"

I stared at him hard as he started moving. His words were ringing in my head and I tuned them out. 'Be in pain' I was thinking, 'Be in pain'

"Try harder!" he screamed, "You're not giving it your all"

I growled in frustration, 'Feel pain' I said through my mind, 'Feel pain that would make you beg me to stop"

Then it happened; he stopped, his face contracted as if he was feeling pain. I released him at once.

"Not bad but not good enough; what I felt is nothing compared to physical pain. Do it again" he said after he recovered

I repeated what I did and this time he fell to the ground. I released him.

"Good! You're improving! This time let's do it with action"

It was hard to concentrate on him if he was moving. I had to keep up with him and to focus only to him; nothing else. I was caught off guard; I chased him off to the corner where he sidestepped and caught hold of my arm then pinned me to the ground.

"Tsk tsk tsk, not focusing" he teased, releasing me

I screamed in frustration, "Take it easy on me!"

"Patience, my dear. Come, let's do it once more"

This time I gave it all. I made a quick strike which he blocked halfway and it gave me time to hit him on the chest. He didn't see it coming but he was quick to dodge it. One thing he didn't know is that I've cornered him. I glared at him and willed him to feel pain. He gasped as he felt it; invincible pain. I don't know how painful it is and I don't want to know. He fell and knocked me down with him. I released him and we lied there for a while. When he recovered, he rolled to my right where he sat down, cross legged.

He laughed, "That was great. You are improving faster than I thought"

I laughed too, "Thank you. I was wondering, what did you feel? Is the pain that hard?"

"Yes, painful yet bearable" he said, standing up. I sat and he offered his hand to me. I accepted it and grasped it tight. He pulled me up. I stood there for a while when I felt dizziness. I stumbled and almost fell; Aaron grabbed my arm.

"You exhausted every bit of your energy. You must rest to recover" He helped me up to my feet and draped one arm around my shoulders. I held mine around his waist. He half dragged me to our ship. He dropped me off in the small couch. I sat and rested my head in the palms of my hands. He sat down beside me.

"It's normal for you to feel that. You exerted most of your energy" he kept on talking, "Just rest. We'll call it quits for today"

"This is the shortest training session we ever had. For the record, Aaron" I tried to sound okay but my voice failed me.

"I was satisfied" he chuckled then patted my shoulder, "Rest well, Lucia"

"I have a question... Pain is not an emotion, how come you felt it?" I asked

"I wasn't expecting that, either... It seems like you can make people feel what you want them to feel. It's better than just feeling emotions" he grinned and stood up, "It turned better than what I expected"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to cook" he smiled, pointing at the kitchen, "I'm going to whip up shakes for us"

I grinned back at him and nodded. This continued on the whole day. When I was well rested, Aaron and I walked around the forest to refill our supply of food. When night came, I stayed up a bit late and sat near the window in my room. I could smell the scent of the forest and I could feel a slight breeze. Crickets were chirping and the Owls were hooting. It is so peaceful. If ever the charm casted upon me would be broken, we would have to leave. I would miss this place then.

I heard my door open. I felt Aaron. I turned to look at him,

"I was just checking because the window is open" he said, "Go to sleep now, we have tomorrow again"

"Yeah…" I said, closing the window, "Good Night"

He nodded, "Good Night" he closed the door then.

I felt him. He was worried about me. How sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For you, people out there who wasn't able to understand what Legacy Lucia achieved; her Legacy is to make people feel what she wants them to feel. She was just supposed to be able to manipulate emotions but then I remembered Pain is not an emotion. :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is longer as I've expected! This chapter is going to suck... I'm just letting you know. :))  
>I am officially suffering from WRITER's BLOCK! =(<strong>

* * *

><p>We have been doing the same training in the next succeeding days. After two weeks and a half, I was able to master my Legacy. But not completely master it. I can manipulate emotions; let people feel what I want them to feel. I had to promise Aaron, though, not to use it on him.<p>

This morning, I woke up late. It was around 12:00 in the afternoon. Rarely do I wake up late but I was always fatigued from the previous days of training because sometimes we had to stay up late. Aaron wanted me to sleep as long as I wanted so that I could fill up the hours I used up. I dragged my feet to the kitchen, not caring even if I wasn't ready.

Aaron was sitting on his usual spot again. I took mine in front of him.

"Good Morning" he said, but he didn't bother to look at me.

I hummed and nodded. A plate with orange slices was served in front of me.

"It seemed like we both woke up late" he added, "We'll be doing something new today"

"What?"

"I plan on developing your other Legacy which includes swimming." he looked at me now, his eyes were tired.

"Okay" I said, rubbing my eyes, "I'll change and get ready"

I stood up and went to my bedroom. It is just a small circular room with blue walls and one big window. I quickly changed my clothes to the simplest ones I have; a tank top and shorts. I don't usually wear too revealing clothes, I prefer dresses and pants. I don't know how Aaron gets his hands on these human clothes. All I know is that he has his own ways.

I went back to the kitchen Aaron was there, waiting for me. He scanned me for a moment.

"I know, I look hideous" I groaned

"No" he chuckled, "You look fine"

"What will we be doing?" I asked, aching to change the subject

"Since you've developed your first Legacy, I believe your second comes next"

I nodded. "So it includes something related to water?"

"Yeah. To be able to breathe underwater"

"Cool" I said. He scanned me again, smiled and motioned me to follow him. He led me to the river. Surprisingly, it was not hot. The thick mass of clouds and the canopy of the forest blocked out the sunlight. I am glad. I won't get sunburned.

Even though the river is wide, it is deep. The river is not moving but it is treacherous. It is around seven feet. He first got in the water and helped me in. I am not that tall as he is so he held my arms in a manner so that I would not drown. He brought me over the middle of the river.

"I want you to hold your breath underwater as long as you can" he ordered as he submerged me underwater

I was only able to gasp a little air. I stayed underwater for a minute or two. I rose and gasped for air.

"I'm sorry." I stammered

"It's okay. Tell me if you're ready" he replied

I closed my eyes for a minute before beckoning him to do it again. I breathed in much air as I can before he submerged me underwater.

This time I lasted longer, I reached 8 minutes flat. I rose up and looked at him. He smiled at my improvement.

"Again" he said which I followed.

I was counting in my mind. 1 minute. 3 minutes. 5 minutes. 7 minutes. I closed my eyes as I felt it. I need air. 8 minutes. I need to hold on. 9 minutes… I felt dizzy at once, and Aaron pulled me up.

"Are you okay?" he tried to sound serious but I knew he was amused and laughing.

"Yeah" I said, and opened my eyes, only to be hit by vertigo.

"Don't push yourself" he said and waited me to recover

"I'm okay" I stammered, assuring myself instead of him

He smiled and waited. When I was ready, he showed me a shining piece of rock.

"I want you to go dive and try to reach this rock. I know how hard this might be, but all I want to see is how strong your endurance is"

I nodded and watched him throw the rock farther than what I expected. He swam off to the side of the river to watch. I swam to the direction where the rock went. When I reached the spot, I breathed in much air and dove down. I could see the glow of the rock through the clear waters. I know I am a fast swimmer but the problem is the distance between me and the rock. I swam as fast as my feet could towards the rock. When I almost reached it, my lungs gave up and I had to swim back to the surface. I growled at myself as I reached the surface. I floated for a while until Aaron came to join me.

"You have it?" he asked, his face was hoping

"No" I didn't mean to disappoint him. I just can't do it.

"Oh…" he whispered, "Well, we can do it again"

I nodded. This time he stayed beside me as I breathed in and out. When I recovered, I dove down again. I don't want to disappoint him again. I did my best to keep my lungs hold on. I was thinking of the happy times; anything random. I knew I was close to the rock. My fingers were aching to touch it. But my lungs failed me again. I ignored it and released whatever was stored in there. I swam down, despite my need for air. I reached the rock. My fingers closed around its warm surface when I felt vertigo. I felt someone pull me up before I black out and in that process, I dropped the stone.

Aaron brought me over to the surface and swam to the shore. He coughed and I felt the worried mixed with disappointed feeling of his.

Furious, I stood up. "This is hopeless. I can't do it!"

"Calm down, Lucia. The Legacy won't come unless you have patience"

"I'm sick of this!" I continued on, leaving Aaron on the shore, "I can't do it. I'm a failure"

"Don't say that" he said, keeping his voice calm. I stared at him and he stared back. I groaned and looked away. I left him in the shoreline gasping for air and went deep in the forest.

The winds were cold and I'm all dripping wet. I didn't care at first but I started shivering and I went all numb. I was still furious at myself for disappointing Aaron again. Why can't I please him?

I walked for hours, going deeper and deeper inside the forest. Sometimes, I wanted to go back but there was a constant feeling that I should go on.

I sat down on a cliff edge just before the barrier. From this point, I could see the sea that surrounds the reservation. I shivered as I let my feet dangle on the edge. I knew I was crying.

I felt someone wrap a towel around me. I turned around, it was Aaron. He took my side.

"The sunset is beautiful today" he commented

I nodded, following his gaze. There was silence and I was aching to break it.

"It's twilight. The saddest point of day" he continued on, "The day officially ends now and there comes the night. Time is really short that is why we have to make the best out of it."

I didn't answer as I wiped the tears off my face.

"I'm glad I was able to spend time with you. Even how short it was, I am happy"

I looked at him and he looked back, he grinned at me and continued, "There." He pointed to a star near the setting sun, "That's where Lorien is"

I turned to the direction he pointed. No wonder humans always overlook it. It is quite invisible.

After a while I decided to speak, "If we ever survive the war, we'll return to Lorien and resume our normal life, right?"

"I am not so sure, Lucia" he said, "I may be your Cepan but I don't know everything"

I smiled, "Do you have plans on returning to Lorien?"

"I miss our planet; though Paradise is livelier than Lorien. Of course I want to go back."

I looked at my hands. The color was back and it was no longer shivering.

"I miss the fireworks, the friendly people and its aura" he continued on, "You wouldn't understand. You lived here longer than in Lorien"

I nodded. I knew what he meant; I missed a million cool things in Lorien.

"Don't feel bad" he said, "It is okay. I am not mad at you. I am sure you could feel that."

"I know" I said

"Your legacy won't come that quickly. It requires time and patience"

"Yes. I am sorry for acting that way" I said, blushing

He laughed, "Me too. I forced you to do something I knew you can't do"

Silence crept in again. We stayed there for a while, our breathing remained shallow. I took up the courage to lean on to him, like I've ever wanted.

At first he flinched, surprised. But he relaxed after a while and placed his arm around me.

"I will miss this" he said, kissing my forehead.

"So will I" I whispered back, closing my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I hope you like this chapter. This is to make up for the previous one. =D**

* * *

><p>"11 minutes and 12 seconds" Aaron said, "You're pulling through"<p>

I nodded as I gasped for breath. Aaron chuckled, "You're doing great"

The memory of Aaron being sweet was refreshing. I knew that today, we would give it another try and this time I will do my best to not fail him again.

"You ready?" he asked as I recovered

"Yes" I told him and dove down again. I kept myself calm and concentrated. My eyes would open every once in a while. I watched the oxygen bubbles float. I let my mind drift away.

After a while, I rose. I was gasping for breath again. Aaron smiled.

"20 minutes straight." He said, "Are you ready to get the rock?"

"I think so… but maybe later, once I get enough rest"

He nodded and helped me go to the shore. I lied on the sand, looking at the clouds.

"Am I almost there?" I asked Aaron

"Yes. Almost there"

I nodded and closed my eyes. I listened to the light sound the river made. When I opened my eyes, Aaron was no longer with me. I sat upright and looked sideways. He was standing on a higher rock; the one I used to sit on when I was little as I watched him spear fish.

"Watch me" he joked and then he dived into the water.

I laughed at first as water splashed back at me. The impact must've sent him downward with a strong force. I waited but only small ripples appeared. I began to worry. I counted a few seconds but still nothing. I panicked now. I stood up and ran to the water. After a taking a huge breath, I dove down.

I swam downwards as I looked for him. Even though the water was clear, it was hard to see because of the rocks. **ROCKS**. He must've hit his head in the rocks. My lungs can't hold the air anymore so I released it.

I caught sight of him on the floor. I swam as fast as I can, but I knew my lungs won't make it. I didn't care now; I might as well drown with Aaron.

I reached him and I held his shoulders. His eyes were closed and his body was limp. _No,_ I thought, _Not Aaron_

I held his arm with my hand. I swam upwards now, but our weight combined made it harder for me. My vision is blurring now and my lungs can't make it anymore. I closed my eyes and gathered my courage. I took a big breath even if I knew it would just kill me.

But surprisingly, it did not. I inhaled another huge amount of water. I was expecting the urgency of air. I was expecting the pain. I was expecting the discomfort of coughing. But my expectations did not come. Instead I felt, nothing. It was if I was breathing above water. The water entered my lungs and then left. It was like air.

I was thrilled that my Legacy came and at the same moment I was worried about Aaron. I swam upwards, breathing underwater. I remember that Aaron once told me emotions would sometimes trigger my Legacies, and in this case, I was overly worried about him. His carelessness, the one he always preached about, almost killed him.

I pushed myself to the surface and swam to the shore. The water hacked itself from my lungs. Surprisingly, I was perfectly fine. Aaron would be thrilled if he knew.

I let Aaron lie down on the sand. I gave him CPR. After a while of trying to revive him, my efforts paid off. He spat the water he choked down and gasped for breath.

"Oh my god, Aaron" I said, cupping his face in my hands, "You almost killed yourself"

He sighed and I knew he was still recovering. Blood trickled down his forehead. I gasped.

"Oh God, you are hurt" I said, "Can you stand?"

He grunted and I assumed he said yes. I helped him up, putting my arm around his waist. I draped his arm on my shoulders. I dragged him back to our ship.

I set him on the couch as I ran to get some of our medical supplies. I set to work immediately when I came back. I learned little about first aid during our training. I worked on the wound in his head for half an hour. I secured it with gauze. I sighed and sat beside him. Aaron kept his eyes closed for the whole time, sometimes grunting in pain.

I decided to get something to eat. I went to our kitchen and washed an apple. I bit it and washed my hands. I returned to the living room.

The ship doesn't really have a living room. It was just another inside joke Aaron and I shared. We wanted to live a normal life so he renovated the ship into a house. And ever since, we called it our home.

When I returned, Aaron peeked at me with his one eye open. I smiled in relief.

"You did this?" he asked, pointing at my piece of work.

"Yes. Sorry if it is bad" I said, approaching him

"It is okay" he said, closing his eyes, "I am sorry, Lucia. I was stupid to do that"

"Stupidity killed the cat" I quoted, and I seated myself beside him

"Meow" he mused, "I am sorry"

I was tempted to tell him about my Legacy, but I decided to keep it as a surprise for him.

"You want apple?" I asked, offering him the one I'm holding

"Okay" he said and he bit on the apple. He chewed for a while and then swallowed, "How did you get me?"

"Huh? You did not fall too deep. I reached you just in time" I lied

He looked at me for a moment, deciding, "Well, I must be lucky"

"Yes, you are" I chuckled, "You must rest. I want to show you something tomorrow"

I stood up but Aaron grabbed my arm, "What is it you are going to show me?"

"Patience, my dear Cepan" I said, "Tomorrow, okay? You go rest… I'll be taking a stroll"

I left him there to figure it out. I brought along a towel before going out. I head to the river. I want to test out my Legacy.

I dove down. I released the air that was stored in my lungs. It caused me to sink. I lied down on the bedrock, my eyes looking above. I could see the ripples created by my movement. I could see the clouds that were lazily floating above me. I could see the trees that hovered over the river. Everything was separated from me by the water's thin surface layer. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. I smiled, what happened earlier was no fluke. I could breathe underwater.

I stayed there for a while. Somehow, being around fishes and being underwater is calming. Everything seemed to just stay on the flow. Everything was motionless and the silence was pure, not awkward.

The silence gave me time to think. I don't know what lies ahead for me. There may be humps and I don't expect that those challenges would be easy. I know that Aaron and I must find the remaining Garde. Six of them and their Cepan. And then together, we would fight the Mogadorians. After that, if ever we would win, we would return back to our planet and resume our normal lives. It sounds easy but it is difficult. First, we have no idea where to find them. They are scattered throughout the whole Earth and are hidden beneath the shadows. Second, my Legacies were still developing; I will stand no chance against the Mogadorians. I shook the thought off my mind. I have to think positively.

I swam back to the surface and back to the shore. I pulled the towel around me and wrapped it around my shoulders. The cool wind gave me the shivers as I walked back home.

Aaron was waiting for me just outside the ship's door. He was wearing an open jacket and inside was a thin t-shirt. The fabric clung to his chest as if it was made for him. He wore loose pants and loafers. I looked at his face. His lips were twisted into a smile and the only thing that was wrong was my lousy work of first aid.

Aaron is just a few years older than me. Compared to the other Cepan, he is the youngest of them all. I remembered how much I was joked back in Lorien about him being my 'soul mate' and 'my prince charming'. At first I thought it was stupid, especially the soul mate part, but the prince charming was true. He is charming. Too bad, Cepan and Garde are two different races. Love between them are illegal in our laws.

I chuckled and shrugged off the thought. What am I thinking? I am sure Aaron is not interested with a careless girl like me.

"What took you so long? I have been here waiting for you" he said as I got near, "And you're wet! You might catch a cold"

I smiled at him. "I guess you're right"

He was always fussing over me. I _love_ it.

"What's with the smile?" he asked as I was about to enter my room

"Oh, nothing… Nothing…" I said, turning the knob, "I was just thinking"

I left him again dumbfounded.

I leaned my back against the door as I closed it. "I was thinking, Aaron" I whispered to myself, "I was thinking that you; you being the reason I breathe, the reason I can live on through the long days toiling on as life tries to kill me"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry if it took me a long time to update! I decided that I should morph two chapters together because one of them was boring. =)**

* * *

><p>"So what was it you wanted to show me?" Aaron asked excitedly from across the table.<p>

I cocked my head to the side, "Can't you wait until your wound heals?"

"You promised" he groaned, resting his chin on his hand.

I lifted my glass of water and drank from it. "Well, as long as you do not go into the water…"

"I don't need you worrying about me" Aaron snickered, "You're spoiling me, Lucia"

"Okay, fine. If anything happened to you-"

"Lucia"

"I know. I'm just saying"

"This is only a small wound. Nothing to worry about" he tried to convince me, "So are you going to show me now?"

I nodded and stood up from the chair; I stretched my arms lazily and yawned. "Let's go" I said

Aaron followed me without a word. I knew he was pleased with himself for being able to force me to show him. I know Aaron hates surprises because he doesn't like being caught off guard; even if I do it a lot.

I led him to the river. He stood there and crossed his arms.

"You're going to get the stone?" he guessed

"Yes" I said, facing him, trying to make him keep his word

"Don't worry. I'll stay here." He shook his head

I swam to the spot where Aaron threw the stone. I did not breathe in air anymore and I just dove down. As I swam downwards towards the shining piece of rock, I let the water fill my lungs. I didn't feel anything except for the slight pressure. I swam as fast as I can because the water was freezing cold. The rock must've moved due to the waves. It is now tangled in kelp. I reached down to it, can't help but to smile at my accomplishment. I untangled the kelp and had my fingers grasped around the rock's warm surface. It glowed bright and for a second, I was blinded. When my sight returned, I swam back to the surface.

Aaron greeted me as I walked back to the shore. I held the stone in my hand and when he saw it, he rushed forward to hug me.

"I knew you can do it" he whispered, letting go, "Did you breathe? Underwater?"

"Yeah" I chuckled, tossing the stone in the air and catching it

"When did it arrive?" he asked excitedly

"Yesterday, when you almost killed yourself" I said, adding emphasis at the words _killed yourself_

He laughed nervously, "Maybe I should always be in a state of death so that your Legacies would come"

"Shut up. The only reason why my Legacy came is that because I had the courage to breathe in water"

He fell silent but I knew he was happy. I only realized now how much my Legacies were stressing him. The stress of my Legacies forming- or the fact that it might no longer develop- took a far greater toll on Aaron than what I've imagined. A Cepan would worry much for his or her Garde. But a Cepan, training the so-called 'hero' of the Lorien race; his worries are triple the worries of a normal Cepan. My survival, my training, my point-of-view, my Legacies… they were all a heavy burden being carried by my Cepan.

When we returned to the ship, Aaron gave me time to change. He asked me if I could accompany him on scouting the area just before the barrier. It has been a long time since we did that. He said he wanted to check it out again. I don't know what came into his mind.

We hiked the trail we made before. It faded a bit but it is still seen. I just followed Aaron from behind as he pushed and destroyed the wild vines that seemed lost. I part I liked is the slope. When I was little, Aaron used to carry me as we slide down. I missed those days. Since I am old enough, he just held my hand to guide me down. He perfected his fall and I stumbled; he caught me in his arms. He laughed at me and I punched his shoulder.

We ventured on, until we reached the barrier. The barrier is dangerous. If we ever touch it, we get electrocuted. This is also part of the charm. Aaron jokingly said that it is to keep me out from escaping.

Aaron stayed behind the bushes with me as we scouted the sides. I let Aaron go ahead. After a while I heard him call me. I rushed to his side.

"It is as I feared" he whispered

"What is it?" I asked, sensing disbelief

He pointed, a few meters away from the barrier, was a camp. More like a gray lifeless village of absolute dullness.

"Just as I thought, a Mogadorian camp" he cursed

I shrugged, "Well, the good thing is that they don't know we are here"

"We are lucky to have your charm still active. This remote mountain island is perfect for hideout"

I glanced at him, his fists were clenched tight.

"Let's hope that my charm will stay active for long"

He didn't reply. I urged him to speak,

"We shouldn't take this seriously. We should focus more on my Legacies" and it was the wrong thing to say.

"Carelessness led us to an easy defeat" Aaron sighed, "No. Your safety is what I'm worried about. Three are dead, Lucia. Our chances of survival were already diminished. If you die, what would become of our race?"

I saw his point and nodded, "Okay. But for the meantime, my development is more important. They don't know that we both exist as their worst nightmare"

He smiled weakly, "I guess so. But we have to take caution"

We walked the trail back home. I had a little trouble on climbing the slope but I managed to do it. I spoke a little later after I caught my breath.

"Aaron, you are worried again. Is the camp bothering you?"

He snapped out of his reverie, "Yes and another"

"Tell me" I said

We shortened the speed our paces. Aaron walked beside me.

"Do you still want to stay here, Lucia?"

I had a sudden strange feeling. "You want to leave?"

"I was thinking about it"

I stopped walking, "But why? We are still safe! They don't know"

He hummed, "Lucia…"

I interrupted, "And besides, we can't leave this place with the barrier protecting us" for once, I sounded spoiled.

"That is not what I mean. I could feel the war waging nearer and nearer. I have frequent dreams about it- and I imagine you… what if you are the only one left; without me or the other Lorien people, how would you stand a chance against the whole race of those monsters?"

"It won't be any soon" I shook my head, sounding stubborn by the moment, "And I think I can make it alone"

"Lucia, wouldn't it be better if you have friends by your side to help you in battle. There is a saying that it is better a group than one"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not always going to be by your side, Lucia. These days, it is wrong to say 'we're safe' because we are not. One never knows" he placed his hands on my shoulders and smiled, "If we ever leave this place alive, the first thing we would do is to find them"

I agreed reluctantly, "Okay. But they are scattered. It is not easy"

"For me it isn't but for you it is" he chuckled, turning around

I followed, thinking about what he just said, "Hey, wait. You're keeping another secret!" I groaned

"Yep; and I won't tell you. You need to figure it out" he smirked

I hate secrets. Oh yes, I do hate them. I glared at him, throwing daggers.

He only smiled in return. I bowed my head in defeat. We walked back home in silence and I know Aaron was pleased to have my mind curious again. What is it again? Is it another Legacy that could track their whereabouts? What am I; a GPS?

I just wish that we won't have to leave the reservation, even if I knew it would happen soon.


	6. Chapter 6

The day has grown dark. The warm night carries a soft wind and the sky is scattered with intermitted flashes of light, clouds turning to brilliant colors of blue and red and green. There were fireworks and it made the crowd shout words of admiration. Then the fireworks changed into something menacing, a louder and more treacherous sound that caused the crowd to shriek and scream. A chaos erupts. People were running and the children were crying. I was standing by the window of a tall building. I could see the havoc and the mass massacre that was happening. Based from how I looked, I must still be innocent during this. I stood there, bewildered and terrified.

Soldiers and beasts poured into the scene, coming from different directions. There was a continuous fall of bombs and it hurts my ears, the reverberations felt in the pit of my stomach. Then I saw the Loric, as they charged with such intensity and courage. It made me proud to be among them, to be one of them.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Aaron. He was younger and literally looked like a kid but his face and his movements determined the maturity. He pulled me away from the window and I was sent into a swirling cloud of images I couldn't seem to control. When I stopped, I was standing in a closed air field. Behind me was the black and silver airship and I was in front of a woman and a man. The woman, who I assumed was my grandmother, kneeled down before me, holding both of my shoulders.

"I never wanted you to have this burden, Lucia. I never wanted this life for my child." She sobbed

So she was my mother. "What do you mean?" I asked so feebly

"I am sorry Lucia. Come back to us, okay? Come back to us" she said then withdrew. She gave me a hug before turning to the man, who was my father.

My father approached me; his face was distracted but hard. He crouched down, held my shoulders the same way my mother did and whispered,

"Lucia" he said slowly, "I am so proud of you. You are one special child" he squeezed my shoulder before letting go.

I felt a sturdy hand on my shoulder. I didn't bother look who it was. I was crying, trying to express the agony I feel.

My father stared hard at the person behind me with what I think was hatred. He nodded, "Take her away, Aaron" he said

At that moment, I felt angry. What am I to take away? I am not an inanimate thing to just be passed along!

"I promise to take good care of her" Aaron said as he took my hand into his. I could feel the pressure as he pressed against mine. We walked to the airship. I tried to look back at my parents but they were not there. They were probably out to save the planet.

But I swear I heard my father say, "I doubt it"

I was casted into the swirling cloud of images again. And this time, when I stopped, I was a drifting spirit. I floated in midair and below me were the ruins of Lorien. Everywhere I look was nothing but remains. Chunks of metal, burned houses, dead bodies and more. I closed my eyes. Why am I seeing these things?

I opened my eyes to see the ship carrying the nine Garde and their Cepan flying away, heading to Earth. Realization took place.

"All these pain and suffering… It is a very heavy burden to carry" I whispered, "I didn't know how much lives were wasted. I didn't know. I just did not know"

My eye caught a glowing part of the land. I drifted to the place. It is the Lorien shrine. The only thing left unharmed and unscathed. The only thing left alive in Lorien.

I entered and I was greeted by a pillar. I held my hand against it, and it glowed. But the glowing turned painful and became a burning sensation. The burning became more painful until it was too much to bear. I screamed.

My eyes snapped open. I woke up, in my room, in the reservation. Not in Lorien, not in the shrine. I sighed; my forehead was beaded with droplets of sweat.

Then I realized that my hand was glowing and someone was holding it. I sat down. It was Aaron; I could quite see his face through the darkness.

"You were talking" he said, "Then your hand glowed"

"What did I say?"

"You said _'It is a very heavy burden to carry'_. Then you said, _'I just did not know'_" he whispered, he tightened his grip on my hand

My eyes drifted to my hand which was still glowing. "I was dreaming… about Lorien"

He stiffened, "What did you dream about?"

I tried to withdraw my hand but Aaron held it tight. The light my hand emitted brightened the room.

"Is this a new Legacy?" I asked

"It is called Lumen" he said, letting go of my hand. I stared at it. The right was shining light at full force, similar to what a flash light does when the batteries are new. My left is pulsating weakly, like a blinking light bulb that is near to it's death.

"So are you going to tell me your dream?" he asked

His voice snapped me out of my reverie. I leaned my back against the headboard of my bed.

"I saw the massacre in Lorien" I said, trying to remember the scene, "I saw how we bravely fought"

"We got careless, Lucia. That is why we lost so easily. The elders left and it was the perfect timing for them to attack"

I hummed, "I saw my parents"

Aaron shrugged, "They were not supposed to show up that much, but I guess they did"

"My father… is he always that cold?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, He is certainly not the friendly type. He didn't like me at all, you see"

"Why?" I pushed the subject further

"I am the youngest of all Cepan. Maybe he thinks I am unreliable"

"I don't see that. How old are you anyway, Aaron?"

"I am 17. I am three years older than you, remember?"

"Yeah. Maybe I forgot"

"What else did you see?"

I yawned, "I became a drifting soul, traveling in midair. I was in Lorien and I could see the ruins the Mogadorians left. Well, I saw the Lorien shrine. I guess it was the only one left unscathed"

Aaron smiled as if he was hiding something, "Continue" he ordered

"I entered and saw a pillar. It was silver and there were words engraved to it. When I touched it, my hands…"

"You got your Legacy after that"

I nodded and turned to my hand, "Will they ever come off?"

"Maybe after a good night sleep"

I closed my hands into fists. "So what now? Will I be able to shoot lasers or something?"

"It is fun to think so but no" he must've seen the annoyed expression of mine, "We will see tomorrow after you get some sleep"

"This may sound childish but could you sleep with me?" I asked sheepishly

"That is childish enough, Lucia." Aaron groaned

"Please?" I asked one more time

He sighed, "Okay. I entered the blankets again and scooted to the far side of the bed, near the wall. Aaron heaved himself in the bed and tossed the blanket over him.

"What? I thought you wanted to sleep with me? Why are you staying far?" Aaron joked

I moved closer to him and I pressed my head against his chest. I listened to his steady heartbeat. Aaron was stroking my hair; I knew he was lost in thought. He is thinking deep.

After a few more minutes, I willed myself to sleep. In Aaron's warm arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bviee! If you have read the book , I suppose you will find this chapter (especially the intro) similar to one of the chapters there. ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello-o! This is very long. =) I hope y'all like it. I am so sorry for the very long wait. I have a life too, y'know and in that life I have workshops and summer reading projects. ^^**

* * *

><p><em>It was one hell of a dream, <em>I told myself_, The Lorien, the ships, the shrine… and Aaron. All was just my imagination_

My eyes fluttered open. I blinked for a while and I realized I was clutching Aaron's shirt. I let go.

"Good Morning" he chuckled, sounding a bit muffled. Maybe we woke up a bit earlier than me. So it wasn't a dream. All I saw; everything. They were REAL. Amazing.

It took me a while to recover. "You didn't leave" I said, looking down at my hands, there were no lights.

"Why would I?" he asked, patting my head, "You wanted me to stay here, right?"

"You sound strange" I said slowly, "Were you able to sleep well?"

He laughed before answering, "You bet. You were talking while you were sleeping"

"You mean before I woke up?"

"No, after you fell asleep again"

I shrugged, I don't remember having a dream again and waking up. Nor did I remember talking in my sleep. "You're making things up" I frowned, moving away to the wall

"Nope" he chuckled, crossing his arms in front of him, "You said some things…" he murmured cautiously

"Would I want to hear it?" I raised my eyebrow

"Probably no" he grinned, shifting his weight to his side and curled his arm behind his head, he faced me. We were just spaces away; I could literally feel his breath.

"Hey, Lucia" he pressed the back of his hand against my forehead, "Are you sick or something? You're all red"

I felt my face go warm. "Ah. I'm okay. No need to worry" I lied, trying to make him change the subject as I stared into his mesmerizing gray eyes.

He pouted and ran his hands through his hair, "Do you remember? You have a new Legacy"

"What is it called again? Lumen?" I asked, looking down again at my hands. I flexed them, they looked normal. No lights, no sign of abnormality.

"Yes" He watched me close my fists again. "Lumen can be triggered by emotion, Lucia."

"So I'll just be a human slash alien flashlight?"

He laughed, "Well, yeah. But there are still more to that" he continued, "Fire is a strong element, Lucia. The opposite of Fire is Water"

"Isn't it Ice?" I asked out of curiosity

"Ice is a form of water" he sighed

I nodded for him to continue, slightly embarrassed to miss the obvious

"I fear that the two elements might repel each other. Contradict each other. It's not good"

I understood. Fire cancels water and so does water cancels fire. It's neutral.

He sat up and shrugged, "I have something to show you. But not here in your bedroom. You follow, okay?" he murmured. He exited the room.

I coughed a little, trying to relieve the silence he left in the room. I know he's not supposed to stay with me like that. It's against the rules. But he still did, for me.

I changed my clothes at once. I wore a white T-shirt that had this big cookie design and says 'Eat me'. It was childish, but somehow, it appealed to me. I slipped into my other pair of jeans and my trusty sneaks. I remember the last time Aaron came home carrying a bag of new clothes. I guess I was 8 or 7 and he told me it was for the future. Still, I didn't know how he got his hands on them.

I brushed my hair. I never did have patience in improving my looks. I easily get angry if my brush got stuck in my impossibly tangled hair. However, today, my hair cooperated and I'm very thankful.

I half dragged my feet to the living room. I settled myself in the couch and Aaron came back with the chest in his arms. I felt my lips twist into a smile.

"Finally!" I said as he dropped the chest on the table. I reached over and traced its lock with my fingers, "We'll open it again, right?"

Aaron sat down beside me, "Yes"

It has been years since we opened the chest. Aaron explained that the things he showed me before were not part of my Inheritance. They were just items he slipped in before we left Lorien.

"Well? Let's open it" I said with exasperation and reached for the lock but Aaron stopped me. I turned to him with a questioning look. He held my left wrist firmly and I saw that he was holding a lit lighter. He moved it to touch my finger with the flame. I pulled my hand free.

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

"Some trust, Lucia" he mumbled with a slight grin

I gave him back my hand but held a direct stare at Aaron's eyes. I heard the lighter flick on as he brought it over to touch the skin of my fingers. He held it just below my index finger. My eyes widened and instinct made me jerk my hand free. Aaron chuckled as he watched me rub my finger. It felt no different than it did before.

"Did you feel anything?" he asked and I shook my head. I was stunned.

"Give me back your hand" he ordered. I followed and handed him back my hand. This time, I watched him flick the lighter on and drag it over my skin, from my palm to the back of my hand and back to my palm again. I felt a slight tickle in the area where the flame touches my skin, nothing more. When the flame reached my wrist, I felt the burn. I pulled my arm away.

"Ouch"

"Lumen" he said, putting the lighter on top of the table, "You're going to be resistant to fire and heat. For now, only your hands are resistant. I have to train your body" he gestured over to the chest.

I reached over and held my palm against the surface of the lock. The surface used to be cold but now, it was warm. Aaron held his against the other side and interlocked our fingers together. A second passed and I heard a click.

One thing I learned from Aaron is to wait. Good things happen to those who wait.

He opened the chest and removed a scarlet rock that is probably six inches long, two inches thick. He relocked the chest and sat in front of me, handing me the stone. As my fingers came contact with the crystal, my palms lit up. The cloudy center of the crystal stirred in a circular motion and the stone began to warm. I spun it in my fingers, fascinated.

"What is this?" I asked

"A Loric crystal that would help you develop the resistance to heat and fire"

I watched the cloudy center swirl and turning it on itself like a wave. I never had been so thrilled before.

"What is happening to it?" I asked

"It is tied to your Legacy. If you weren't developing Lumen, the rock would light up the way your hands does. But this time, it's the other way around"

I watched the crystal's center glow. The fact that I am almost on my way in achieving my third Legacy excites the hell out of me. I wished that the grin on my face doesn't betray my efforts to stay cool.  
>"Would you like to start now?" Aaron asked<p>

I nodded my head rapidly, "You bet"

* * *

><p>I stared at the blue ceiling while I lied down on the coffee table. I listened to the calm 'sshh' of the wind and our shallow breathing. The sleeves of my white shirt were folded and my shoulders were exposed. Aaron hovered beside me, making sure that the flames in the cauldron and pots were in control. He kneeled in my right and pulled my arm towards him. I could feel the intensity of the heat. I was like being baked alive.<p>

Aaron pressed the Loric crystal against the palm of my hand. Its warm feel made me tense.

"Relax" he whispered, brushing his free hand against my forehead, "Close your eyes. Go where you need to go"

I did what he told me to do. I let my mind drift away.  
>When I opened my eyes, I was no longer in the reservation.<p>

Instead, I was back in Lorien. Everything seemed kind of familiar to my eyes like it was just a distant memory I never remembered. Except now, there was no chaos. Only peace and serenity.

I realized that I wasn't in my 14-year-old body. Instead I was in my 5-year-old one. I looked behind me to see Aaron trailing from behind. I smiled.

_We searched the tangle of sweetbrier in the yard. I was the first one to see a turtle peeking from one of the tangled areas. I don't know how it got here and I was too excited to care. I called Aaron to come see. He nodded with a smile at my discovery. I heard myself say I want the turtle. Aaron shrugged and said my father won't like it. I heard myself start a tantrum. Aaron shrugged again and tried to calm me down; he said he'll get it for me. The frown in my face turned into a smile. He reached over and pulled the turtle free but his attempts failed. He whispered it was no use. My little self didn't like the easy give up. I pushed my little hands through the tangles and got my hands scraped and scratched. Aaron gasped and told me to stop. My father would kill us. I didn't care because I was able to untangle the sweetbrier and was able to pull the turtle free. Despite Aaron's disapproving frown, I knew he was excited as I was. I convinced Aaron to stop acting like an adult because it doesn't fit him. His lips twisted into a smirk. We painted its shell a bright red, Aaron's idea, so that we'll never lose it. We pretend that we're daredevil explorers who set foot on a distant forbidden forest and captured a prehistoric monster. Behold its ferocious monstrosity! We placed the turtle in a wooden wagon and pretended it was a cage. Aaron pulled it behind us as we went marching around the yard, pretending that everyone was cheering for us. We are Aaron and Lucia, superior Lorien explorers!  
><em>_Our fun stopped when I heard a booming sound. I felt my little self shiver and hid behind Aaron. It was my father. Aaron greeted him but my father seemed to not care. He was glaring at Aaron with disgust. He told Aaron to move away. He did and I greeted my father. I could feel myself being scared. I hid my hands behind my back. I knew that Aaron and I would be dead if he saw. My father must've seem me hide my hands so he ordered me to show it to him. I was trembling when I showed him my hands. My father quickly grew angry and bellowed, blaming Aaron for not watching over me. I was crying and screaming back, telling him that it was my fault but my father did not hear anything that I've said. Aaron just stood there, head bowed down and fists curled into tight balls, accepting everything thrown at him. I wanted nothing but to fight for Aaron but I knew I was powerless._

My eyes snapped open. I was back in the reservation, back to reality. Aaron was sitting in the couch, sweat beads on his forehead. I looked at my sides; my whole arms were submerged in flames. I pulled them out. I felt nothing. Amazing.

I turned to Aaron who was wiping his brow. He had this small smile playing around his lips.

'Was it possible that he saw the same thing? Isn't that our memories are tied to each other?'

"My father did hate you, right? I could feel it" I said, rubbing my arms

"Yeah. Hate is an understatement. Despise is more proper"

"Why?"  
>He sighed, "I said this before… I am the youngest of all Cepan, right? Maybe he thinks I am unreliable"<p>

"I don't see that. I'm sure there is something else"

He bit his lip, deciding either to say something or not.

"Your mother… is an avid fan of fairytales. She has this making of a hopeless romantic. I know why she forced your father to let me become your Cepan. She thinks I am the one for you"

I laughed at that. Aaron looked at me sternly and I blushed,

"Sorry" I mumbled

"Your father isn't much of a lovey-dovey person. He doesn't like me to be the one for you. He thinks there is someone better than me"

"No one is better than you, Aaron. No one" I smiled. He grinned back.

"Still, I don't really think I'd be the one for you" he helped me out of the coffee table

"You must remember that it is also our duty to regenerate and repopulate our planet" I said with a chuckle. Maybe I could push him…

"Love between a Cepan and a Garde… It's illegal" he smiled but the smile was faked. I could feel his regret on saying that.

"I don't care" I whispered, wishing that I hadn't start the conversation

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. Your father won't like it"  
>"There aren't many Loric boys available for me" I mumbled, sitting down on the couch and unfolding my sleeves. Aaron sat beside me and shook his head. He said no more. I swear I could a faint pink blush in his cheeks.<p>

I changed the subject. The air around us started to get tense and awkward.

"Why do you always remind me of my father? I know he doesn't like you but you always look at him fondly" I asked

He stood up and lifted a cauldron. I knew he was glad that I changed the subject. "I guess that your memories are not returning to you yet. Your father is a great man. His name is Loridas. He was the one who placed a charm on you and the others"

Loridas. The name sounds very familiar.

"Does it ring a bell?" he asked

I shook my head, he chuckled.

"Maybe tomorrow, when we train again, the crystal may reveal more of your memories"

I smiled at him and helped him carry the pots to the kitchen. That ended our training for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woot woot! I smell romance! Hee hee. This is for some people out there who would probably kill me if I kill Aaron in the story. Peace! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HiDeHo! Hello! I am super duper sorry for the long wait. I had to do this stupid summer reading project. And yeah, I have to go to school tomorrow. It sucks like hell... -_-**

* * *

><p>"I wonder what I'll see today" I said, munching on the slice of grapefruit.<p>

"It would probably be worth your time"

I grinned across the table. "So your plan is to make me fire-resistant today?"

"We have all the time, Lucia. I do hope so"

I stood up, stretched and said, "Let us start then"

* * *

><p>He helped me up the coffee table. I slipped once and had my whole arm deep in a cauldron full of fire. I felt nothing. I chuckled and the smell of burning charcoal reached my nose. I coughed it out.<p>

After I was secured in the table, Aaron kneeled beside me and started working. I closed my eyes and let my mind… drift… away…

_"...your birthday is today. You should be happy"_

_I was back in my memory but I had my eyes closed. I was feeling arrogant._

_"Your father's going to have a party for you. He's inviting some kids" Aaron tried to convince me_

_"He's more like going to have a party of his own" I said, "He's going to show me off like always"_

_I waved my arms in front of me, "I'm a sparkling and shimmering object. Y'all don't have one!"  
>Aaron chuckled, "Don't you like the attention? Besides, you have gifts... Mounds of them"<em>

_I threw myself on my circular bed. It was bright blue and silver. I buried my face in the pillows and said, muffling, "I don't care. They are all toys. I want something useful instead"_

_"And you'll meet new friends. The children your father invited seems like a friendly bunch"_

_"Bah." I sighed, "I meet a lot of new people everyday and none of them are friendly enough. I'm going to sleep"_

_Aaron heaved a sigh and sat beside me. I felt it. I groaned and turned my back against him._

_"It's not like this party's going to be bad" Aaron said, "I know you'll have fun. Just smile and be friendly. Greet them. Your father is just proud of you that is why he shows you off"_

_I shrugged as he continued talking._

_"Your mother wants to see your new dress. She made that for you" He said, "They are down there, waiting for you. There are no visitors yet. It's okay to go out"_

_I bit my lip. He put his scarred hand in my shoulder._

_"This is your sixth birthday. You won't like it to go to waste, right?"_

_His voice turned soothing; comforting.  
>"If I were you, I would enjoy this party. If you get tired later on, I promise we'll slip away from the crowd. Then I can show you your gift from me"<em>

_I sat up and turned to him, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Really? You promise?" I asked. I had to contain myself from jumping up and down in the bed._

_"Yes, kiddo" he laughed and patted my hair. He got up and opened my closet, removing a bright yellow pixie dress. I eyed it with disgust._

_"What is that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow  
>"Your dress" He said so innocently. It made me irritated.<em>

_"I am not wearing that" I groaned  
>But he managed to force me to. It was like I have a choice.<em>

_Aaron was behind me as I went to see my parents. He was there trying to keep me moving forward. When I was about to enter the room where my parents waited, he whispered, "Smile"_

_I stretched my lips into a forced smile._

_The next thing I heard were gasps of compliments. It was torture._

_"Oh, darling, you look wonderful! Like a star as ever" my mother cheerily said, pinching my cheeks, "I say you did a great job on forcing her to go downstairs, huh, Aaron?"_

_I heard Aaron from behind me laugh. I sighed but it wasn't audible enough._

_"You look so pretty, Lucia" My mother said, "Wait until your father see you. He'll be so glad!"_

_My father entered the room and from the corner of my eye, I saw him shrug Aaron away. Aaron backed out in the far corner where no one would see him._

"_Look, Loridas, isn't she pretty?" My mom told my father. She put her hand in his arm so slowly; so touchy._

_My father glanced at her and gave her a look that is very different from the ones I accustomed to see. It was a soft; loving look that I'd craved from him. He smiled a lopsided smile, it was barely even there. Then he turned to me and the look was gone. A cold and blank look replaced the one I liked. It made me feel the goose bumps. The warmth was indeed gone._

"_She is pretty" that's what he said. So plain. So dry. _

"_Thank you, Father" was my reply. He only grunted in response._

_As I have expected, the party that was supposed to be mine turned to be my father's. _

_There were a lot of guests whom I did not know. I knew some but I don't remember their names. I smiled at them, thanked them, and shook hands with some strangers and so on. When I opened enough gifts, my father gave me permission to rest. I have to meet these 'children' later. I felt Aaron's presence beside me. I look up and he looked back, smiled and squeezed my hand. He said 'Just a little bit more, Lucia'_

_I grinned, feeling more excited in the minute._

_Then my father came to fetch me, forcing Aaron to back away in the shadows. I was asked to sit in this booth and in front of me was the children Aaron spoke about. They were all lined up. They carried gifts in their small hands. Tsk. I really hate this. They are all innocent looking and it made me feel superior. I hate the feeling._

_As they started giving me gifts, I gave them the warmest smile I had. But I didn't care with those small wrapped objects they were giving me. I will just dump them in the corner of my room. I was more focused with the crowd. I heard snippets of their conversation._

'_Yes. They all have the potential'_

'_The chosen, eh?'_

'_But Loridas' daughter stands out well. She might be the one'_

'_She is something. She's the one'_

_Maybe the reason why I stand out is because my dress is so awfully yellow. Or maybe it was something else. My little self sighed._

_My father said something that I couldn't understand. It was a heavy and deep Loric language and the people around seemed to be absorbed by what my father was saying. The last child, a young girl with two blonde pigtails gave me her gift and then left to find their Cepan. I heaved myself off the stool and strayed to the farthest part of the crowd. I am glad to be away. My father sure knows how to get the attention. Now I have to find my Cepan._

_When I ran back home, I saw Aaron sitting on the front steps of my house. His lips twitched into a playful smile when he saw me._

"_Well. I guess the party's finished?"_

"_Yep" I said, leaping into his arms, "My father likes the attention. I told you it was his party, not mine"_

_He laughed, "Come. I have to show my gift"_

_He led me to the backyard. Since the day turned dark, it was hard to see. I looked around, squinting._

"_Where is it?" I asked excitedly._

_He only grinned, the white of his teeth shone through the dark. Then it hit me. The only thing that stood out in the dark was a bright red paint that was moving ever so slowly. My face broke into a smile._

"_You found Torpedo!" I gasped running towards it. I fell to my knees and picked the turtle up._

_Torpedo was the name of the turtle. The 'ferocious' monster that we, explorers Lucia and Aaron, found. The one and only pet I ever had. The one I'd loved so much. The one I cried over for a week nonstop because it disappeared._

_With Torpedo in my arms I slowly turned to Aaron._

"_So you kept him with you all the time? You lied to me?" I slowly said in my mastered tantrum voice._

"_Nope" Aaron said, backing down a step, "It was your father who let it go. I found it lost in the forest, tangled in a bad case of sweetbrier"_

_I looked at him. As in looked at him intently, looking for a lie but his eyes spoke the truth. I grinned broadly, tugging the corners of my lips, and threw myself against him for a hug._

"_Thank you Aaron. At least I have something that won't end up in my mound of useless stuff"_

* * *

><p>With that, I opened my eyes. It was Aaron's face that greeted me with the same smile. I only realized now that I was fully submerged in flames with only my head floating above. I grinned too. Finally, I have Lumen all over me. Aaron helped me out. He offered his hand. I took it and took the chance to observe his hand. It still has the scar he got from untangling Torpedo from the sweetbrier. I look up to him.<p>

"You were quiet all through out the memory" I said, settling myself on the couch.

"I figured out you would like to see it with peace." He said, "I was so absorbed with working with your body"

He laughed, I joined in, not particularly knowing why we were laughing.

After a fit of laughter, I asked him.

"I was wondering, Aaron. How come my Legacies come so fast?"

"It's normal. It takes a month or two to develop all your Legacies and a year for you to develop your main Legacy. As for you; you might be just advanced" He said, sitting beside me, wiping the sweat beads across his forehead.

"In those memories, people have been pampering me with 'you are something' compliments. Why?" I asked, rubbing my arm.

"Your aura is different from other Garde. I know you wouldn't recognize it yourself but to the outsiders, you are something." He smirked, "You are so arrogant. Mischievous in a way"

"How does that makes me different? Surely every kid is mischievous in their own way"

"How would I say this…?" Aaron thought hard, "Your mother was very diligent. She is wise and her Legacies were not made for fighting. She preferred peace. That was the reason why she stayed home most of the time. Your father, on the other hand, is unfriendly and unsociable. He can be stubborn at times. He is very different from your mother but you know what they say; Opposites attract"

"There must be a reason for my father to be bigheaded" I pouted

"Well… Your father is an elder"

"So that means…"

"You are the first daughter of an Elder-ever"

That idea would make someone very happy. But for someone like me who hates attention, I didn't like it at all.

And besides, it just makes things worse. As a daughter of one of the well respected Lorien elders, falling for a Cepan would be a disgrace. So the chances of me and Aaron ending together are… sadly, too small.

Aaron saw the frown I was framing at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be an Elder's daughter. Suppose they were wrong?"

"It's the truth, Lucia. It may be hard but you have to come to accept it. It's your fate; destiny."

"My destiny is to carry such a heavy burden?" I leaned towards him

"I wouldn't like that for you both" he said, putting his arm around me and comfortingly rubbed my shoulder, "But we don't have a choice"

We. Yes. He said WE. I smiled tiredly.

"Let me help you clean up" I said, standing up and lifted one cauldron up. I turned to the kitchen, leaving Aaron looking curiously at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one is for you. Yes, you. It's long, eh?**

**Anyway, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, made this story one of their favorites and added this to their story alerts. It meant a lot to me. No, really. I am givin' out ze love and cookies to you, people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm posting two chapters today for you guys! I love ~love~ you all. Anyway, I might take quite a long time to update. Hmmm, maybe a week or two... It's because of SCHOOL! Don't kill me, okay? I also have a life! :))))))**

* * *

><p>Winter.<p>

It was the first day of snowfall and I was feeling quite fine. I stepped out of the ship, barefooted and still in my pajamas. The coldness of the snow that settled on the ground numbed my toes. I ignored it. The cold wind blew and I hugged my arms against the chill. I found everything- the stack of wood, the canopy of trees, the whole ship- buried under a foot of snow. I smiled; sometimes I wonder how snow enters our domain. It seems like the barrier doesn't stop nature's forces.

I tipped my chin high to look at the sky. The sky is seamless and blue. I glanced down. The snow so white my eyes burn.

I shoveled a handful of fresh snow into my mouth and listened to the cawing of a nearby crow.

"You better not stay out there for long. You might freeze your toes to death" I heard Aaron chuckle

I turned around and nodded. He approached me and handed me a cup of hot chocolate.

I took it and sipped rather lazily.

"Well, It seems like your next Legacy is really late" he said with a small smile. I nodded.

It has only been two weeks or three since I became fire resistant. I could say he was really pleased. However, our real Lumen training has to wait. I need to develop this Legacy called Telekinesis so that we could start.

That afternoon, Aaron and I did some sparring using makeshift swords. He was beating the crap out of me. Well, I tried to fight against him but I know deep inside of me, I'm not doing my best. He seemed to be pleased that he has the upper hand but irritated at the same time because I was acting quite lame.

One time, I wasn't paying any attention since I saw this blue and red winged bird fly overhead. I glanced up. (Well, it's only rare to see one of those birds). Next thing I knew is that I was down to the ground, with Aaron telling me to concentrate.

I kicked the snow and stood up. We sparred again. This time with my Legacies. Aaron was hard to me. He was trying to make me overcome my clumsiness. He tackled me, threw me, spun me around and pinned me to the ground. I only had my chances once or twice. He was teaching me hand-to-hand combat, wrestling, mixed martial arts-followed by elements of composure- grace under pressure and how to spot fear in the eyes of the enemy.

And speaking of eyes, I always judge the look in his eyes. The eyes do not lie. I could see the fear, disappointment and irritation in his eyes and it got me. When he pinned me to the ground with my right arm firmly twisted against my back, he growled against my ear.

"What's wrong with you today?" he asked, I could hear the severe irritation in his voice

I flinched, his weight and the twisted arm almost made me cry in pain, "I don't know" I said quickly

He tightened his grip, I flinched again. The pain was bearable but for the first time, Aaron was mad.

"Tell me" he forced, "I know there is something that keeps you from hurting me"

He could feel it. He knew.

"This would be the greatest disappointment in my whole life, Lucia. When you can't even hurt a single soul" His words rang into my ears and echoed.

_I don't want you to be disappointed, no; that's not what I want ._I bit my lip hard.

"This makes you one easy kill" he growled, but did not release me. I laughed for he was wrong.

I put all my weight as I pushed myself upward, rolled to my left and pinned him to the ground.

"The tables were turned" I muttered with an evil smile. I held his hands firmly against his sides. He squirmed at first but gave up. He gazed at me. I have the upper hand now.

"So what does it feels like, being the one down?" I asked

"Heh. Don't underestimate me" he smiled back, showing his teeth.

I grinned back and held him there. I moved my head closer and let my hair fall, creating a curtain that shadowed us.

"Ah. Lucia" he whispered, his lips forming a thin line, "Let me go"

He was mocking a weak victim. I sighed, "Well, okay" I released him and stood up. Only later I regretted it. I should've just kept him there.

We sparred again but this time, I was doing well. I've blocked all attacks and successfully left no openings. I attacked frequently and left no space for him to block. Each and every attack I made was effortless. I don't know how I managed to do them or maybe Aaron was just pulling back. But when I saw his eyes, they were aggressive; mad at a time. He wasn't pulling back.

He was desperate. Frustrated too. He wants to win against me. It made me feel scared and thrilled.

I thrust my makeshift sword at him which he countered. I got down swiftly, swung my leg around to hit his. He tripped and fell into the ground. He growled in anger. I backed down.

"Good. Yes, it's good but not good enough" he leapt, brandishing his own makeshift sword at me. It was too late to counter it. It hit me flatly in my left hip. I admit, it was excruciating. I doubled over, my hand clutching my left hip, and fell to the snow with a crunching sound. For a moment, I thought I was going to faint, but I had to contain myself. I don't want to appear weak.

Aaron laughed, "One thing you should know", he said, "Don't give the opponent a chance"

He offered a hand for me, "Let's call it quits, okay, Lucia?"

I nodded but did not look at him. I could feel the bruise throbbing painfully against my hand. My eyes swelled with tears at once.

"Hey, Lucia" He said, worriedly, crouching, "Are you okay? Did I hit you that bad?"

Oh no. I told myself silently. Lucia, put a smile on.

Then I laughed… forcedly. Aaron took it and laughed with me.

"Don't you ever do that to me, okay?" he said

I look up, wiping the tears in my eyes and grinned, "Yeah. I got you there"

He helped me up. I had to control my yelp of pain. It took me several tries to walk properly.

"You were good. Where did you get that strength?" he asked

"Out of nowhere? I think I had an adrenaline rush" I said slowly

He smiled, "It was one awesome adrenaline rush"

We walked back to the ship. I excused myself to check my bruise. I told him I would love to take a warm bath after one sweaty and cold training. He told me off then as he prepared dinner.

I ran to the bathroom, located at the far end of the ship that was just three rooms away from my bedroom. After I locked myself inside, I stripped off my clothes at once. I faced the body length mirror and gave a frightened gasp.

There was a bad bruise. It was a swelling bluish-violet and black patch of skin. It was still throbbing but it's less painful. If Aaron would see this- though I hope not- he'll kill himself. Or maybe he'll kill me too for not telling him. When I glanced at my reflection again, I was crying.

Get a freaking grip, Lucia. I told myself as I made my face smile. It pained me to see myself smile.

I ditched the mirror and stood under the shower head. I switched the water to hot. As the water fell on me, I felt nothing. It was like lukewarm water. I can't help but to miss the hot water, the kind of hot water that can calm everyone's soul.

I look down to the floor to see the water releasing vapor. Or smoke. Or whatever.

I grinned, I'm here standing in this tiled bathroom, just under the shower head, being bathed in boiling water, and not feeling a single thing. It's really awesome to have powers.

I turned the shower off and wrapped myself in a towel. For a moment there, I forgot all about my bruise but when I caught my reflection in the mirror, my smile turned into a frown. I went to my room as fast as I can.

Aaron would kill me if he knew. Literally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, poor Lucia. Heh Heh Heh. =)))**

**Thank you for ze love guys! I love you all! :***


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is ze 2nd one! I really love this chapter! =))) Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**I love ze love. ;)))**

* * *

><p>The next day, there was still no sign of Telekinesis. Aaron was sad about it but said,<p>

"Everything comes at the right time and place"

Well, yes, he did say that but the thing is he's so hell-bent on trying to wake that hibernating power of mine. Can't he wait for it to appear in time?

So here I am, standing 10 feet away from Aaron. I faced him with a frown.

"This is different" I commented

"I figured you had enough of that physical training. Besides, we have to do this to get your fourth Legacy"

I sighed and said, "Okaaaay. I'm ready"

He held two tennis balls in his hands. He throws the first ball high in the air, and as it reaches its apex, I concentrated and tried to conjure a power deep within me to keep it from falling. But the ball drops just like any other ball would. It bounced twice then rolled to his side.

Aaron heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't know what is wrong again; Lucia, but every Garde should have Telekinesis at this point of time" he picked the ball up.

"I'm sorry Aaron, I just don't feel anything" I murmured in apology

He grunted and said, "Again"

He threw the second ball high in the air. I stared at it, trying to move the damn thing by an inch to the left or right, but no luck. It fell to the ground with a thump.

"Maybe it'll come in its own time?" I said

"You're not trying hard, aren't you?" he asked, ignoring me.

"I am trying my best to move that damn thing!" I screeched angrily. His emotions were driving me crazy.

"One more time, we are not giving up until you do it" he said, and threw the ball up. But just like the first two balls, it fell. I scowled.

We repeated the same process again and again. I was becoming bored- and mad- because I can't do it. Aaron was still enthusiastic about it; it was like my Legacy is going to appear any minute now. One time, I was cursing the ball through my mind when it moved. Yes, the thing moved. However, Aaron suggested that it was only the wind so we had to do it again. After a thousand times, I said out loud.

"Nothing is happening. It's useless, Aaron. I'm going back to the ship"

He shook his head, his jaw muscles were flexed. I sighed and turned around, leaving him there with the two balls in the ground.

The reason why I left him is not because of me being mad or maybe even annoyed. It was because of my head beating hard. I rushed to my bedroom, locked myself inside and threw myself in my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to channel the stubborn power inside me. But the worst happened. I heard a sound that could blast your eardrums, the one you would hear when you stick two microphones together. I opened my eyes and felt a sudden surge of vertigo. My head was spinning around. I felt nauseous and it was driving me mad. Aaron must be somewhere, having an impression that I don't want to talk to him. But I need him right now. I rocked myself back and forth in my bed, trying to convince myself that he'll be here in a jiffy.

And then I fell asleep. Or maybe I fainted. I don't know. I was too confused to remember anything clearly.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I was on the floor tangled in my blanket. I freed myself and sat on my bed. I rest my head on my hands and tried to think hard. I glanced up to my mirror and saw my reflection. I looked like crap. I raised my right hand, turned it to the direction of the mirror and tried to surge the power within me, just to see if I had it. When I punched the air, the glass shattered into pieces, like it was hit by an invisible object. I stared at it in astonishment and drifted to my hands which were shaking. It only meant two things.<p>

First, I channeled my Legacy and it wasn't happy. (Yeah, like it was alive).

Second. I have to see Aaron.

I stood up and made a quick run to the door. I was still dizzy and it was hard to walk straight but I managed to do it. I worked with the lock and opened the door wide. I ran through the hall, shouting for Aaron. There was no reply.

I checked his room first, but he was not there. I dashed to the kitchen and still, he's not there.

I felt the excitement. Forgetting about my coat, I rushed outside the ship to look for him.

While I was following a faint trail of footprints, the dizziness disappeared. It led me to the cliff, the same one I went to when I had my tantrum. He was there, hands inside his pockets, staring at the distant star we both knew as Lorien.

I dragged my feet towards him and took my place beside him.

"Aaron" I started. Rubbing my shoulders gingerly.

He flinched, "Hey, what brings you here?"

"Am I not welcome here?" I asked, tugging my lips in a teasing smile

He laughed, "I'm sorry. I thought you were sleeping"

"Look, Aaron" I said, "I'm sorry for turning my back at you. I was just… confused"

He grinned reached over and rubbed my shoulder, "Its okay. I was pushing you too hard. Half of it was my fault"

I touched his hand with mine. One thing I like about Aaron is that he understands.

"So what were you thinking?" I asked leaning against him.

"Hm?" he murmured against my hair.

"I saw you. You looked like you were lost in thought"

"I miss Lorien, Lucia. I was just reminiscing" he said

"I know there's something else"

Aaron sighed and dropped his hand from my shoulder. He wrapped it around my waist instead. I kept my gaze at the star.

"I was thinking about your Legacies, Lucia. It's worrying the hell out of me" he started, shrugging his shoulders.

I turned to him and opened my mouth to speak. He interrupted,

"You should have already developed telekinesis. It always comes after Lumen. It is really rare for it to come late, and if it does, it only takes a week."

He turned to me, his eyes full of concern. "And something bothered me a lot. We both know that your Legacies come directly from Lorien, right? So I was thinking…"

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked, turning to him. He faced me too and stood up in a lay back style. I hate him for being so tall.

"I think that the rest of your Legacies won't come at all since we are no longer in Lorien. And if I'm right, we have no chance of winning against them, much less defeating them. And if we don't defeat them, we won't be able to got back"

_But I have Telekinesis now! Aaron!_ I just stared at him

He turned to the star again, "But its okay. I think I know you pretty well and I've put my trust in you. You wouldn't be the 'hero' for nothing"

I was like being showered in cold water. I clenched my fists. My Legacy could wait. I have something to clarify.

"Do you… ever regret being partnered with me? For being stuck with me for this _long_?"

"Regret?" he gave a hearty laugh, as if I was joking, "I don't regret anything, Lucia"

We kept a steady gaze at each other. Snowflakes started falling. I shivered. Aaron chuckled and took me in his arms, just like a kid. I cuddled close to him. From the corner of my eye, I saw a flock of birds fly across the sea. It caught Aaron's attention too.

"I don't really know if we're allowed to do this, Lucia" he murmured

"I don't care. You are a prince, Aaron, a prince. You are my prince and I love you"

He laughed and kissed my hair. I buried my face against his coat. I was blushing like a tomato.

"If you have anything to tell me, save it for tomorrow, okay?"

"Why?" I muffled a response

"Because I'm going bring you home, my princess" he laughed

I nodded. Which was ironic, because I never had the chance to tell him at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gaaaahhh! It's so ROMANTIC. Craaap! Are they just admitting their feelings there? Even I don't know. ^^**

**Give me some love, people. I'm so lonely. Hee hee. :)))))**

**I promise I'll update soon. Maybe after a week or two. ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It really took me one hell of a long time to update. T^T. I am very sorry! Put the blame on my school and their crappy system. Haha. I have nothing against my school. Again, I have nothing against my school.**

**BTW, OMG! I received so many reviews! (Well, many for me) It made me very happy! :))))**

**So on we go with the storeeeh... ^^**

* * *

><p>I never really had the chance to tell Aaron about my Telekinesis.<p>

Because it's either he's nowhere to be found or he's locked up in his room. We stopped our training, which sucks, since the snow was fully settled on the ground. We were just wasting the opportunity to do the real Lumen training.

So I spent most of my time touring the forest. I walked short distances from the ship. I walked around in circles and made small trails on the ground. I was imagining things out of nowhere. Once, I reached a small but wide clearing in the middle of the forest. I threw myself in the ground and started making a snow angel. It didn't look like an angel at all. I laughed and started walking back to the ship.

Once I arrived, I sat down at the steps. I played with my Telekinesis, half to amuse myself and the other half hoping that Aaron would see it. I toyed with the tennis balls that were left forgotten near the snow covered stacks of wood. I flung it in the air and threw it at a distance, and then I pulled it back. I experimented with my Legacy, to see how far my limit was. I thought, only thought, that my power was limited to my hands only. But then I realized that I could move things with my eyes, fingers, feet, and more. I could multitask.

I found a box of matches beside the stack of wood. I picked it up and pocketed it. I cut the ropes that bundled the stack of wood. I cleared a snow covered area and arranged the stack of wood in it. I started making a small fire. It took me four to five minutes because my hands were trembling in the process. I only realized it now how cold it was.

When the fire cooperated, I set the tennis balls on fire. And guess what I did next? I pretended that they were fiery balls of flame and I could control them. It was fun. I wished Aaron could see it.

When the fire died and the balls were reduced into hard fiber balls, I dropped them on the ground and worked my way up the steps. If Aaron would see them, I would have a lot of explaining to do.

I checked our food stock. They were limited only, enough to support us for the next few weeks until spring. I gathered a bunch of strawberries and stuffed them in my mouth. The blend of its sourness and sweetness made my jaw painful. I swallowed them as quickly as I can.

The rest of my day went on like this. I slept in the couch, wrapped in my blanket which I got from my room. I was supposed to wait for Aaron but I fell asleep. The next day, I woke up in my bed. Aaron was nowhere to be found. Somewhat I knew it was Aaron who brought me back in my room. At least I know he cared.

After a three weeks the snow ceased to fall, which was too early than the usual. I woke up in the middle of the night feeling thirsty. I yawned and stretched my arms in front of me. I sat up, swung my legs to the side and dragged my feet to the kitchen. When I passed Aaron's room, I couldn't help but to check if it was locked or not. It was not locked. I opened the door and took a peek.

Aaron was head down sleeping on his desk. Beside him was a laptop. It was on, so I concluded that he fell asleep.

Gathering my courage, I slipped in as fast as I can to get his blanket and threw it around him. I know he'll do the same for me. I glanced up to the laptop and gave a small shriek. Good thing it was not audible enough to wake a single soul.

There, showed in the screen, was a picture of a young boy, somewhat aged 12 or so. Square jawed, shaggy dark blond haired and blue eyed. And there was a post-it note posted on the far edge of the screen, it said:

Number 4. Present Location: Paradise, Ohio.

I clamped my hand on my mouth. This only meant one thing. Whatever Aaron was planning it involves either us leaving the reservation to find them or them going to the reservation to find us. I crossed my fingers, hoping that we'll go with the second one.

I left the room and went back to mine, forgetting about the drink I needed to quench my thirst.

More weeks passed and the sun returned to us. It was only a hint of sun. Since Aaron was nowhere to be found again, I stepped out of the ship in my pajamas and absorbed every single amount of sunlight. I felt like I have been hibernating like a polar bear for years. I ate my breakfast outside the ship, expecting him any minute now.

And strike me, he did come.

He smiled at me as he approached. It irritated me.

"What are you, a guy with multiple emotion disorder?" I groaned

He chuckled; "I'm so sorry for my actions" and he sat beside me.

I tipped my head high. "Hmph. I don't like it. I feel stupid"

He shook his head, "Why go out in your pajamas?"

He was desperate on changing the subject. I could feel it.

"Because cows fly" I grumbled, feeling grumpier in the moment.

"Lucia. Please don't be like that to me"

"Unless you would tell me the reason why you are acting like an emotional freak, you'll suffer"

"Okay. Look, I'm sorry for being such a freak" he made air quotations on the word 'freak', "It's just because I've been stressed these days. Don't you realize how weird things are in this place?"

"I don't get you" I mumbled, and suddenly, out of nowhere, a bird cawed above us. I glanced up.

"Take that as an example. Birds could not enter our area"

I shrugged, "You're suggesting that the barrier is gone?"

"Almost gone" Aaron corrected me, "Something is triggering the barrier, causing it to weaken"

I simply shrugged again. "How do you explain the fishes? We used to catch fish before. How about the wild animals?"

"We used to catch fishes before" he repeated, "Before. We stopped doing it, right? It's because there are no more fishes left in the river. Whatever left inside the barrier can't go out"

I was stunned. It made me nervous.

He stood up, "If you're wondering what I'm doing, I'm simply watching over the camp. That's all. I do not have plans on leaving yet, unless things change; and then we have to switch to the unlikely choice" he winked and left.

I watched him walk away. I had to resist the urge to pull him back. He's such a wretched liar, a very bad one too.

With a sigh, I brought my dish to the kitchen and decided to kill time by taking a bath.

...

The days went by; weeks even. Winter finally ended and slowly by slowly, spring crawled. We have not made any progress either. Aaron was out most of the time. He would only return once I'm all tucked up in my bed. If he's home, he'd be locked up in his room where you would hear furious clicks of the mouse. Slowly and slowly, he was turning frantic about something. Of course it made me nervous. I always calm him down more than thrice a day. He thanked me for it.

Of course the urge of telling Aaron about my new Legacy was tempting. However, I think that my timing would be bad so I decided to keep it for little longer. I know how angry he would be if I tell him everything. He'd me scolding me about wasting our time. But how can I tell him if he's always out of the ship?

And slowly by slowly, our stay on the island was coming to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Please tell me if this chapter is good or bad. I'm very sorry if it is bad. But how can you write something good when a lot of people are constantly looking at your laptop? I hate attention. I really do.**

**R&R? Haha. Some love please, people!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay. I know how much of a suckish writer I am. My schedule now is so H E C T I C. I still have an audition for an acting club. Nevertheless, how could I forget this? Somehow, I managed to squeeze this in... ^^  
><strong>

**BTW Guys, I might, (just might... so, yeah. Don't kill me), not update for some days/weeks. I want to wait for the 2nd book, which will be released, according to some of my "sources", on August. Yay. :)))**

**So here we go... ^^ **

* * *

><p>Tremor shook the ground with a jolt.<p>

I woke up at once. With my heightened senses, I could feel calmness within my own fear. I listened carefully and with my Legacy, Sensior, I tried to find any emotion around me, just to see if there is any other human/alien near me.

And then one strong emotion reached me.

I sat upright. I knew it was Aaron. He was nervous in an exhilarating way.

And then the ground shook again. Harder and even longer this time.

At this moment, I was on my feet already. It was hard to stand upright but I was waiting for a chance to scram for the door. When that chance came, I dashed to the door. The exact moment I touched the doorknob, the door flew open, causing my hip with the bad bruise be hit with the doorknob. I yelped in pain as I doubled over. I fell on the floor with a thump.

I looked up and gasped. Realizing Aaron, I quickly gathered myself up.

He was looking quite confused and absorbed with something. When he realized me limping, he snapped back to his senses.

"Are you okay?" He asked me

"Y-yeah" I choked, grasping my hip. Because the bruise was already on its way to healing, it hurts three times more than before.

He was quiet again, listening for anything weird. I took the chance to back away from him.

But I was stopped by a great loud sound; similar to a gun shot from a shotgun.

Aaron flinched and so did I. The sound echoed in my ear and something rang. I slowly turned to Aaron until our eyes met.

Then everything went so fast.

He opened my cabinet hastily, pulling out my unused bag and grabbing random clothes and then stuffing them in it. I stood stupidly there, eyes wide. He zipped my bag close and made me catch it, ordering me to pack my other stuff as he deal with 'something' else.

I did so, anger building up in me. What with him and his enigmatic attitude? His emotions and feeling were so... shrouded with confusion. It was as if he was pretending.

Or maybe he was really pretending all this time.

And all this time he had perfected his own poker face.

Amazing. Mark my sarcasm.

Packing my stuff didn't take me a while. I only needed few before swinging my bag around my shoulders and exiting my room, giving it a last scan.

Whatever is going to happen, I have a feeling I won't be returning for a long, _long_ time.

I met Aaron halfway down the corridor. He was busy stuffing his laptop in a bag. He ran and accidentally bumped me around my shoulder as he went to his room. He did not bother mutter a single apology.

It angered me more.

On his way out, he was carrying the Loric chest. I gaped at it.

We were really leaving.

My eyes followed the damn chest. Slowly, my breathing became heavier. With a snarl, I cast my eyes on the chest and hastily used my Legacy to pull it away from his clutches. I was successful and I let the chest fall with a thump. Aaron, who was astonished, gasped and turned to me. I lifted a hand to lift him up until his head touched the ceiling.

"Lucia…" his voice wavered from… what? Fear? Astonishment?

Or maybe even anger.

But I ignored it. I ignored the constant ringing that I kept on hearing. I ignored the pain my bruise was making. I ignored the slight shaking of the island. I ignored them all.

Because I was all focused on Aaron. I screamed at him.

"I demand an explanation" I growled, "What the heck is happening? Explain"

But his answer was, "Put me down". It was so simple. So dry. But behind that lies a very enthusiastic response. I could feel it.

"I would not until you explain" I said. Two can play this game.

He heaved a big sigh before crossing his arms. I saw his fist clench before talking.

"The Mogadorians are tampering with the barrier" Aaron said, "I think that they also observed that the birds were all entering the barrier but they couldn't."

I bit my lip, "How are they tampering with the barrier?"

His response was quicker, "I remember one thing about our world. Just today. Our planet was so full with life. The biodiversity was to the fullest extent. That is where we get our powers. The healthier the biodiversity is, the stronger we are. We are the same as the Mogadorians, except we don't take in nature's life. We use them for both our benefit, unlike them that abuses it"

I lowered him but he was still barely touching the ground. "You are saying that…"

My eyes widened. I almost dropped Aaron. I was never able to finish my sentence.

The Mogadorians use up nature's life as their power. It fuels up their guns and their weapons. Now that the Mogadorian population begun to heighten in this island, they've used up the life of nature that weakened whatever charm my father had set upon us. This just proves that nothing is permanent and anything could happen.

Nature is strong especially in a planet like Earth. Lorien may have more vegetation and is more diverse in biodiversity than in Earth but nothing could match Earth's life and it's capability to heal itself no matter how long it would take. It was no wonder that the Mogadorians ditched Lorien after successfully killing all. It was also no wonder why we lost. The perfect answer for that is: There was nothing left.

I was gaping at him. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please put me down, Lucia. We are wasting time"

His words rang in my ears. I snapped out of my reverie.

I lowered him now down to the floor. After I released him, I expected to receive a slap or a scolding from him. But, ho and behold, he dashed forward and hugged me. He gently kissed the top of my head.

"_Why didn't you tell me_?" he said, exasperatedly, "Since when did your Legacy arrive? Lucia. This is probably one of the best surprises I'd ever received"

"How could I tell you if you are always away?" I half screeched.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I was so focused on that damn Mogadorian camp that I forgot my duties as your Cepan. I'm sorry, Lucia. Please forgive me"

I only realized now that I was crying. "I hate you, Aaron. I really do"

He stiffened. I could feel his heart beat against his chest.

And then I buried my face against his hard chest, "I really, _really_, hate you, Aaron. For always making me cry"

He laughed awkwardly and then we worked in silence. In the end, we both carried a bag. We both carried the chest until we reached the staircase.

"Lucia, can you…?" he started

But I was way ahead of him. I hauled it up and made it float in front of me. We went down at once.

The earth started shaking again. I clutched Aaron for support as I stumbled.

I carried the chest while we exited the house. The lights were blinking on and off now, like we were in a horror movie or something.

Before I open the front door, something caught Aaron's eye. As he squinted to see it clearer, something 'boomed'. He pushed me aside, knocking the chest off my reach.

"What the…?" I managed to gasp

We both turned to the opposite wall. Something was smoking in there.

Aaron frantically ran towards the now broken window and pulled the curtains to shadow us. He bit his lip and whispered,

"They are here"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooohhh. Cliffy. **

**Yeah. That just indicated that there would be a follow up chapter. Ya know. I will finish this story. ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Bwahaha! I'm alivvveee! Yay. It's been a *cough* month. I'm so sorry, guys. It's just I was so busy with this and that.**

**Heyyy! Did you guys read the Power of Six? OMG. Mindblown. it's just a bit disappointing since... (will say nothin' more)**

* * *

><p>"What the...?" I repeated stupidly as Aaron dragged me away from the window.<p>

Aaron was cursing in Loric Language so fast that I can't keep up. When he calmed down a notch, he gripped me by the arm.

"I shoulve known. We should've left earlier."

I stared at his grey eyes intently. For me, what he said was funny. After spending weeks of being a pointless emo, it's kind of stupid to say something like that.

I shrugged my shoulders and set the chest down to the floor. Aaron still held my arm. He's shaking bad. I calmed him down.

A minute passed. Silence filled the whole area.

"What's wrong?" I asked Aaron, "Why aren't they attacking us?"

Aaron looked back at me, "I don't know. Maybe they are trying to figure out who's in this place."

"But do they know that I'm a Garde?"

"I think so"

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked again

"I say we pass through the back?"

I nodded. "Maybe. Let's go before they figure it out"

Aaron removed his dagger from his back pocket. God, only a fool would mess up with my Cêpan.

"C'mon." he whispered urgently

I levitated my chest and let it trail a meter behind me. I followed Aaron to the back door. He opened it cautiously. I stopped him.

"Wait" I exclaimed. I feel a presense...

The next thing I knew is that something vanished into ash in front of Aaron.

"Fool" Aaron spat. "That was a good catch Lucia"

We ran into the forest. I looked above and saw the barrier disintegrate. This is really it. We are really leaving. Once or twice, we encountered a scout. But that was within the disappearing barrier. What else outside the barrier?

We reached the slope. From here, I could see the gray debris left on the other side of the island. It's sad to see nature down to nothingness.

I dropped the chest on the ground. Aaron faced me and gripped my shoulders.

"This is it. You must remember that you must live. You're not yet ready to fight so all you have to do is to run. Leave me if you must. Do you understand, Lucia?"

I felt the urge to cry. I croaked out, "I will never leave you"

Aaron swallowed. "You have to get out of here alive, understand? With or without me"

His eyes bore into me. I tried to search comfort in them but found nothing. They were so intense. I dropped my eyes to the ground and whispered, "I understand"

I felt his hand cup my chin and he raised it up. He looked at me intently and reassuringly. I blinked and he was gone.

He slid down the slope. I levitated my chest again and let it float above me as I slid down too. When I reached the bottom, I was on my back. Aaron offered his hand and I took it. We stood up and faced the danger that awaits us.

I turned to look at him. I was surprised to see him smiling.

"What? Are you happy that we are about to get screwed?"

Aaron chuckled, "I've been living in this island for 10 years already. I never really felt what it's like to fight some Mogadorian ass"

I smiled too. "Yeah"

"Ready, Lucia?" he asked

"Ready when you are" I levitated my chest in front of me now. This would be my sole defense and offense.

"On the count of three, we run" he raised his dagger, "One."

_I felt heavy set of footsteps coming close. I felt their presense. Not just soldiers... But_  
><em>beasts<em>

"Two"

_One beast roars. Others follow. Those that have strayed far have gathered. A siren rang, alerting them all because of two intruders._

"Three!"

We burst into running. Of course I was faster than Aaron. But he managed to catch up to my pace.

When we got through the barrier, I felt free. I expected being electrocuted.

We stumbled into the Mog camp. I felt my mouth open. Aaron got himself into some serious fighting already. He was owning 10-20 Mogadorian soldiers in a minute. He shouted, "Run Lucia!"

I snapped out of my reverie and ran as fast as I can. I stop to hit those Mogadorian scouts who are dumb enough to block my way. As soon as I reached the middle of camp, I was surrounded by more than 60 Mogadorians. I was into serious fighting.

I made sure that my chest was some feet above us before fighting. Them getting my chest was the 3rd to the last thing I would want to happen to me. I multitasked. I used all my strength to uproot a gray tree, I slammed all with it. They all flew backwards and disappeared into ashes. I ran again, with my chest and the tree trailing from behind.

Surely I can distinguish the Mogadorians well. Those weaklings I've killed a while ago were nothing but scouts. The hard was yet to come.

I jogged now, looking back to see if Aaron was catching up. And yes, he was. I saw a gash on his face though but he seemed okay. I jogged again.

And my face was right in front of a flamethrower.

I stood there. I glared at the soldier who was holding the flamethrower.

"You've got nowhere to go" he whispered, revealing fangs

From behind me, I heard Aaron gasp. I turned around and he was being swarmed by more scouts. He was saying something I can't hear. I faced the barrel of the flamethrower. I snickered a smile.

The Mogadorian turned the flamethrower on at me. I was immediately engulfed in the flames. He laughed. I joined him. He made the biggest mistake in his life.

The fire just tickled my skin. I was caught in fire. I pulled my tree near me and it was immediately caught in fire. The soldier was surprised. He set the flamethrower on again.

I laughed as I whipped the flaming tree at him. Wait. I'm losing my breath. I rolled on the ground to extinguish the fire. I heaved a huge breath. The tree was still aflame. I threw it at the mob of Mogadorian scouts surrounding Aaron. They screamed in agony before turning into ashes.

I stood up and burst into a run with Aaron running behind to catch up. From here, I can almost see the shore of the island. I can see docks of ships. Dozens of ships. I ran as fast as I can.

"See Aaron! That wasn't that bad! We're both a-" I was interruped by a sudden pain in my gut. And suddenly as if right on cue, a monster bellowed its massive roar behind us. That's not my point. My hand had this impulsive movement and clutched the wounded part. The Mogadorian snickered in front of me and raised its sword. It released flames of different colors.

_Why can't I move?_

I can hear Aaron's footsteps coming closer. I can also hear the beast. I know I can't just close my eyes and let him kill me. It's not right. I blinked. I can't hear anything but my own heartbeat and this alien's heart, (if he really has one); the rest is vague. I stared at its eyes. It's just white. I was unnerved. I closed my eyes instead.

I tried to seep into his soul. It was hard at first but when I was inside, I felt the coldness. I can no longer feel me. When I opened my eyes, I was no longer me. I was staring at myself, with my eyes closed. I was the Mogadorian. Cool.

Slowly, I withdrew the sword. I dropped it in the ground. I slowly took steps backwards. It was hard controlling another body. I looked up and saw Aaron running towards me, with his dagger dangerously pointed at me. I tried to stop him but it was too late. He sent it straight to this Mogadorian's heart, (IF he really has one). I expected the pain, but none came. The body reduced into ashes and I was back in my own body.

I opened my eyes and was taken aback to see Aaron's face in front of me. He was shaking me. It took me a moment to realize what he is saying.

"...cia. Let's go" he was saying

I shrugged and rushed forward. But the beast was right behind us already. It dropped down and tried to reach for me. Aaron retrieved his dagger and threw it at the beast. The dagger hit it straight in the eye. It doubled over and roared. I saw blood ooze from its left eye. Blood and vitreous fluid oozed out together. I fought the urge to vomit.

"C'mon", Aaron urged me, "Let's go"

He was dragging me. The pain in my gut was starting to build up again. I saw stars. I shook my head and saw the chest trailing rather weakly behind. I raised my hand and pulled it near.

We reached the shoreline. It was weird to see less soldiers. Maybe we defeated all of them or maybe they need to pull back. We climbed aboard an empty ship. Aaron seemed to know his stuff.

He got on to the control panel and started pressing this and that. I strayed to the window, with one hand pressing my wound. I watched the outside of the ship.

"Do you even know what you are doing?" I asked

"I do hope so" he said and pulled a lever down. The ship sprang to life. I laughed,

"God, Aaron. You are the best!" I turned to the window again and saw the island slowly disappearing.

"Okay, you're going a bit too fast" I murmured. I left the window and approached Aaron.

"This is cool. I mean, I never thought technology in Mogadore is the same with Lorien" he whispered

I nodded. I scanned the random buttons and levers in the panel. It made me feel alien-ish.

"But I'm afraid we have to ditch this somewhere far. Those Mogadorians might try to trace their missing ship and might find us. Maybe I can…."

I tuned him out. All I could think of now is the stinging pain in my gut. I looked down and saw a piece of glass sticking out.

_Oh no. I completely forgot._

_Help._

I pulled the shard out of my skin. I backed away from Aaron, doubled over, and fell to the floor. I groaned.

Aaron saw me and he switched something in the panel. He crouched to check me. I kept my hand firm around my stomach to prevent more blood from coming out.

"What's wrong?" he asked; eyes wide.

I motioned to the glass shard. The part which was covered in blood was smoking. He picked it up and thought for a moment before dropping it.

"Oh Shit" he whispered, carrying me in his arms.

"You shouldn't have removed that. You should've told me" he said, bringing me over to a weird sized table. He placed me there and got my chest., "That thing contains an acid extracted from Mogadore's core. It can kill you, y'know"

_I'm sorry_. I tried to say, _but I didn't know_

The stinging started to burn. I screamed.

Aaron got hold of my free hand and together, we unlocked the chest. He placed a strange unflavored white ball under my tongue.

"It's Loric salt. Don't swallow it. Just keep it under your tongue"

I felt strength push through me. I can feel less pain.

Aaron removed something from the chest again. It looked like a pendulum. It glowed when he raised it above my wound.

I lay back my head and tried to feel the salt. It was reduced to one fourth of it's original size. I closed my eyes.

And I felt the pain again.

"Aaron" I tried to say but I'm sure it came out as 'Ach-owne'

He glanced at me, saw my pain and pushed another ball of salt under my tongue.

"This would hurt. The Eiropat will remove the acid but in the process, it will hurt. You must hold on, okay? It seems like your body absorbed half of what's in that shard"

I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to tune out all.

A moment later, he gave me another salt. I tried to smile. I'm feeling a lot better now.

I opened my eyes. He removed the Eiropat and held a flat rock every bit as dark as the aura surrounding the Mogadorians. I bit my lip. Somehow I know it would hurt.

"Best if you take a deep breath and hold it in" he said and pressed the rock against my wound.

And I felt it. The pain was excruciating. It was like double of what I had felt earlier. I clenched my teeth tightly as I grunt and writhe in pain. I felt sweat beads beginning to form on my forehead. Aaron held it there for a full minute. He pulled the stone away and I was glad to see it being stuffed back to the chest. He relocked it and brushed the back of his hand on my forehead.

"I'm surprised to see you awake. You've lost a lot of blood. You just rest, okay?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt him move away. Maybe he went back to the panel?

_I'd never thought that sleeping in a weird table would be so comforting_.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really supposed to end this chapter with that. But I'm afraid it's waaaayy too long.<strong> :|||||||

**So, Guys! Expect a very fast update! Maybe within this week after a collab with a friend. Hell week no.20 is done and I'm expecting another Hell Week next next week. So yeah. A-D-I-O-Z! :)))))))**

**P.S: I made Eiropat up. It's just the names of my 3 friends strung together . Aal izz Well guys! :)))**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey Guys! I know it has been a year since I've updated this story and I want to apologize for that. ;_;  
>So anyways, I'm back and ready to write again. Don't worry, I'll be updating as fast as I can. <strong>

**However I must warn you that I would be posting 2 filler chapters (this one and the next) so that I can get back to the flow of this story. I can't really promise that they'll be great because my writing skills are a little rusty from being unused so please bear with me.**

**So on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>Everything felt wet and damp. When I opened my eyes, the first thing that came into my focus was Aaron. He was seated on a chair with his back turned away from me. Apparently, he was using his laptop on a desk.<p>

Wait a minute. Was everything a dream?

If so, then why do I feel as if I'm jelly?

I moved my legs and the bed creaked. I tried to get Aaron's attention by sitting up but I failed. He was so absorbed by whatever it was he was doing with the laptop. I swung my legs to the side and stepped down from the bed. I wobbled but quickly regained my balance. I approached Aaron and put my hand on his shoulder. Aaron flinched and stood up from his laptop.

"Lucia! You're awake! I didn't notice" Aaron said and he guided me back to the bed.

"What happened?" I asked, "I mean, after I passed out? Where are we? And how did you-?"

Questions started popping into my mind, causing it to hurt. I put my hand against my forehead. "Shh." Aaron soothingly rubbed my back, "You don't have to take everything all at once. Just keep calm Lucia. You wouldn't want to stress yourself"

I took in his advice and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm still in a daze"

"I brought the ship to land and then I let it go on its own away from here. We ended up in this very remote town. I managed to find a good place to stay." Aaron said, motioning to the small compact room with one bed and a desk we were in, "We didn't look any suspicious though. The woman down at front was very kind enough not to ask any questions"

I absorbed all these at once. I looked down to my stomach area and raised my shirt. No trace of any wounds.

"It healed over time" Aaron said and I put the shirt back down.

Over time? How long was I out? I decided to ask this question to Aaron.

"Over a few days. Three, I think." He shifted, "Anyway, are you hungry? I can get you food from downstairs if you want"

I nodded absent mindedly. Aaron squeezed my shoulder before standing up. He was almost at the door when he turned to me again.

"Just breathe, Lucia. I know you're still feeling a bit disoriented." I looked at him and nodded again. He's one to talk. I watched him leave the room. I sighed and threw myself on the bed.

Three days. I've been knocked out for three straight days. The poison inflicted on me must be really strong.

And another thing. I only realized this now. I got hurt the other day. The barrier was gone. All of these could only mean one thing. The charm inflicted on the other Garde was now lifted. They're no longer bound by it anymore.

That makes us an easy target now. The Mogadorians can kill us in any order they want. I grimaced at the thought. At least I am safe now. I wonder about the others.

Everything must have come into my senses all at once again. My head started pounding and I had to brace myself the whole time until Aaron returned.

"I brought you soup" he said, putting down a bowl of what appears as soup next to me, "Even if it's just after winter it is cold here"

I sat upright, "Thanks" I said and started wolfing down the soup. I've never felt so hungry before. Aaron watched me eat, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips. After I was done eating, he handed me a plastic bottle containing water. I drank half of it before setting the bottle next to the empty bowl.

I leaned back to the wall. Aaron looked at me with eyes tinged with worry, "How are you feeling now?"

"A little better" I said.

Outside, it has started to rain. It wasn't heavy. It was just a light drizzle.

I lifted the curtains to peek outside. Outside was a very green, green place. Most of the colors outside were pale colors of brown and white that green stood out the most. The greenness wasn't like our island's green. This was too much. It made me sick. Aaron had his eyes on me, watching my every move. I became aware of this but I decided to hold my silence. I have every right to. I'm still in shock.

However, the silence grew too distant that it made me uncomfortable.

Still looking outside, I asked Aaron, "So what now?"

He did not hear me properly, "Hm? What did you say?"

"What are we going to do now?" I asked again

It took Aaron a little while before speaking, "We'll find the others"

"Do we… do we have a lead?"

I heard Aaron's sigh of disbelief, "Unfortunately, no. But I do have sources we can trust"

Here we go again with his sources. Good thing it isn't the time to ask him about that.

"So we have something to do" I turned to him now

"Yeah. I guess we do" Aaron said and then he turned to his laptop, "I found some reliable news articles over the internet. It's about a father and son duo making a fuss in Paradise, Ohio. I think they're one of us" Aaron shrugged, "They both disappeared, leaving no trace at all. According to the articles, the last place they've been seen was at a school. Strange enough, all that was left at the scene were strange heaps of dust" Aaron started saying things in a string of sentences and words that I couldn't keep up. I just tuned it all out and made it seem as if I was listening.

But in fact, I kept my eyes on him. Now that I was able to look at him more clearly, Aaron looked like he has grown older. There were lines around his mouth I didn't recognize. His shoulders, though still straight, now looked as though they carried some impossibly heavy burden. There was a hint of exhaustion in his face too. It made me worry.

Aaron must have noticed me staring. He turned to me, "Is there something wrong, Lucia?"

"Have you gotten the sleep you need?"

Aaron barely nodded, "I'm okay"

I shook my head, "No. You're not"

Aaron smiled, "I'm alright. Believe me"

"Aaron…"

"Don't spoil me, Lucia"

"I am not" I crossed my arms, "Look, we're safe now and we could risk a bit of sleep, especially you. Besides, I'm not quite up to it yet. You get some shut-eye" I looked at him at his eyes, using my Legacy to lower his guard and make him feel how sleepy he was.

"I guess you're right. A little sleep won't hurt." He finally gave in, yawning, "I wanted us to leave once you wake up but I guess we wouldn't able to make it after all"

I stood up and let the curtains fall to cover the windows, leaving the laptop the only source of light we have.

When I turned to Aaron, he already settled himself on the bed, one arm folded under his head. I lied down next to him and let him put his arm around me.

"I'm glad you're with me, Lucia" he whispered, his eyes closing

"Yeah. Me too"

"Wake me up when something comes up, okay?"

I pressed my forehead against his chest. Minutes after, I swear he was sleeping. Snoring even.

Actually, I didn't have any plans of moving from my place. I liked it there and even wished to myself that this would go on forever. But I knew this can't last. It can't last indeed. Just before I also fall asleep, a 'ping' sound came from Aaron's laptop. I jerked awake. I moved a little away from Aaron's chest to peek.

There was a blinking pop-up message on his screen. It looked urgent. I should take a look.

I lifted Aaron's arm and moved away, the bed creaking in the process but it wasn't too loud to wake a soul. When I got down from the bed, I approached the laptop and clicked on the pop-up message. In an instant, the screen was filled with white. And then a picture of a boy started materializing in the screen.

Half of the page is now up, revealing half of the boy's face, his upturned eyes, dark and confident, though within them there's a sense of discomfort that seems to be out-of-place. I stared at the photo and cringed inside. Why do I feel a sudden jolt within me? Is he one of us?

At this moment, I couldn't take it anymore. I minimized the window before turning my back away from it. I am feeling exhilarated, maybe because this is the first time I saw another Lorien aside from Aaron.

Sighing, I turned to the window outside. Even the green looked so inviting. I rubbed my shoulders. I have to stay calm or else I'll wake Aaron. I searched for my jacket before leaving the room.

Apparently, we stayed up in the 3rd floor of an inn-looking apartment. I went downstairs only to be greeted by a woman by the counter.

"Hello miss. You must be the girl the man is with. I'm glad to see you up and about. You recovered fast from your cold"

This must be the woman down at front. She's talkative.

"Yes. Thank you for caring" I said, feigning a smile

"My, aren't you polite? Girls like you should take you as an example. Ugh. Kids these days" the woman rolled her eyes, "Oh wait. Are you going outside, dear? Wear a jacket. You'll get cold"

I nodded, "I will. Um. Lady, can you tell the one I'm with-"

The woman smiled wide, "Your boyfriend? I mean, the two of you don't look like siblings"

I flushed, "Ah, err. It's not like that"

The woman chuckled, "It's okay if you don't want to explain. I know how embarrassing it is. Don't worry, I'll tell your man that you went out"

I nodded, "Thank you. I'll be going now"

The woman obviously took everything wrong but somehow I liked it.

My smile disappeared as soon as I exited the place.

"Too much green…" I mumble

I went along with the flow of the people walking in the sidewalk. They were all oblivious to me, or is that their attention span only lasts for a few minutes? Or maybe, I blend in.

It did not take me long for me to realize that I have stumbled upon a big building with the words 'High School'.

There were people, students I mean, that were doing their thing outside the campus. They were grouped together and you can see their differences. Some of the students would glance upon me but I didn't really gave any of my attention to it.

I continued walking away from the building until I reached a court. A girl was practicing with a racket and a ball against a wall. I watched as she hits the ball with grace.

However, her last swing was a tad too late. The ball flew away from her and landed a few meters in front of me. I approached the tennis ball and picked it up.  
>The girl was shaking her head before she turned to me. She jumped, surprised to see another figure in the court.<p>

I raised the ball, "It's yours"

The girl smiled and jogged over to me across the court, "Thanks. You play?"

"Not really" I said

"But do you know how to? C'mon. Just one game?" she pleaded

I bit my lip, "I might suck"

The girl laughed, "We haven't even started yet!" she went to retrieve another racket from her bag and went back to me, "Here"

I took the racket and went to the other side of the court.

I don't really know how to play. I would just rely with my instincts.

The girl performed a serve to which I managed to hit. We rallied with our shots and I can see that she was trying hard to catch up with me. Even though I'm no player of this sport, I have the advantage of having much advanced skills of a Garde. I smiled to myself as I performed a smash that the girl wasn't able to get.

The girl sighed and turned to me. We both approached each other and shook hands.

"You're good." she said. Despite her defeat from a total stranger, she still kept her cool and remained professional. I liked it.

"Thank you. Though I have to admit, you were a tough opponent"

"Are you serious? You didn't even waste a single sweat!" she laughed, "I'm Celine, what's your name?"

"It's Lucia" I told her

"Nice to meet you Lucia" We started to walk to the bleachers, "You're new here aren't you?"

"You can tell" I voiced out

"Well, Yeah. Duh?" she chuckled, "You look like a deer in headlights" she laughed

I smiled at her. She seems friendly enough.

"Are you going to enroll in this school? We do have a need for tennis players."

I shook my head, "Not really."

She looked disappointed, "That's too bad. You'll be such a great addition to the team. You look athletic"

I smiled, "Thanks."

From behind us, I heard a loud ringing bell.

Celine perked up, "Ooh. I'll be late" she turned to me, "Well, see you around, Lucia"

I waved to her as she went away. I made a friend at my first day in this world. I was feeling ecstatic.

I jogged all the way back to our place.

It was night-time when I returned. I said hi to the lady at the counter before going up to our room.

When I entered the room, Aaron was with his laptop again.

"Welcome back" he said, "Did you enjoy your walk?"

I blinked and then smiled, "Yeah. Too much green" I put my tongue out.

Aaron chuckled and turned to me, "Thanks to you, I've gotten the sleep that I need"

"I can see that"

"Well then. Lucia, we have a long day tomorrow. I want you to go with me, okay?"

I nodded. Do I have a choice?

As Aaron returned to his laptop, I sat at the side of the bed. I wanted to tell him about the new friend I made but I guess tonight isn't the time.

Yeah. Tonight's isn't the time.

* * *

><p><strong>I won't make any promises but the next chapter would be up quick. ^^<br>**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I did my best. I think I've gained control over the flow of the story. I read all the chapters that I've written and yet I felt like I was a stranger to all these. ;_;**

**BUT AS I'VE SAID, I AM BACK. I AM SOOO BACK AND READY TO WRITE.**

**So enough with this and on with the story!**

* * *

><p>According to Aaron, we have the whole day ahead of us today so I've got to be ready.<p>

This was the reason I dressed myself in my winter clothes and ate a heavy breakfast.

It was a heavenly morning. It was cloudy but there was no rain. There was also a hint of sunlight. I went outside to absorb some of the sun. Aaron followed after talking to the woman by the counter. He was beaming and seem to be in a happy mood.

Aaron and I walked past different shops in streets. He told me we were going to a place where we will be able to trade some of our Lorien gems for some money.

"We blend in" I said, looking around us. Just like yesterday, no one paid attention to me or to him.

"Of course we do. We look no different"

"Don't they sense there's something off with us?"

Aaron chuckled, "Ignorance is bliss. That's what humans have. But us. We've got to alert. You never know, you might be right next to one of _them_"

I shrug, "That's impossible"

"Anything can happen, Lucia"

I scowled. Apparently, I am not in the mood in hearing his endless speeches.

We walked in silence but I can feel that he was excited as I was. Everything was just so new to my eyes that I felt so ecstatic.

"Here we are" Aaron stopped walking as we have reached out destination. I stopped walking too.

The shop was small. There was a counter with a tinted window and some seats. Old paintings and various ornaments hang on the time-faded walls. I sat down on one of the seats while Aaron made his way to the counter table and rang a bell. A man attended to Aaron while I waited.

From afar, I could see a group of teenagers about the same age as me walking across the street and looked like they were having a great deal of fun. Celine instantly popped into my mind.

When I turned to Aaron, he was smiling, so was the man. They seem to be close to a good deal.

Moments after, Aaron approached me.

"He gave us much more than what we really need" he said

"Is that okay?"

"He doesn't want to take any back so I guess it is okay"

We left the building. Aaron took the lead again and I followed from behind. We went to this big mansion-like house and Aaron met with another man. The man and Aaron stood next to a car to which they seem to be making a deal out of it.

"Well. I guess this is a fair deal. It was nice talking to you Mr. Cruz"

Aaron laughed, "I am lucky to have found you, Mr. Dan"

"No, no. The pleasure is all mine. I'll have the car ready tomorrow for pick-up" The man patted the hood of the car, "Congratulations by the way"

Aaron flinched, "Huh?"

The man tipped his head to me. Aaron moved his head to glance at me before turning away just before I could look back.

While we were walking away from the man's place, Aaron was fidgeting as he was trying hard to keep his composure. I had to wait. I stood close to him as the wind blew, giving me the chills. Aaron chuckled and pulled me closer by the arm.

"You cold?" Aaron laughed nervously, "We have money to spare. Want to get a cup of coffee?"

"You don't allow me to drink that" I pursed my lips

"It's a treat. For a job well done"

_Job well done for what? _Nevertheless_, _I let him drag me to the nearest coffee shop.

We settled down on the far east of the shop, where there were less inhibitance. Aaron and I were sipping our coffee. I was enjoying this moment. Just me and my Aaron. I wonder when all this would be permanent?

"This world has it's quirks, eh?" He snapped me from being lost in thought

"Quirks?" I looked up, "Mm-Hm. Yeah"

"I wonder why they try to sell coffees in different flavors. Once you get enough of it, they all taste the same"

"You're so observant, Aaron" I chuckled, "Nothing ever pass by you without being noticed"

Aaron winked, "It's my skills"

I smiled at him, "Speaking of skills, how will my training go?"

He put down his coffee, "I haven't forgotten about that. I'll make it to a point that I see you training well. The stakes are higher now since we're in the outside world"

"I've got to get stronger" I said, "So far, my legacies aren't made for fighting. I need to be better to compensate for this"

Aaron regarded me, "I like that. Let's do our best, Lucia"

I nodded and caught sight of his breathtaking smile again. I sipped my coffee to hide my obvious blushing. And then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and turned to it's direction. Aaron looked too.

"Oh, hi, Luciaaaa~!" It was Celine.

"Ce-Celine! Uh. Hi" I turned to Aaron who looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Fancy seeing you here" she chuckled

"Ye-yeah. What are you doing here?" _LUCIA. THE OBVIOUS. WHY DID YOU ASK THE OBVIOUS? GOD, THIS IS EMBARRASING._

"You know, to hang out with my friends" she rolled her eyes, "So... who's this guy you're with?"

"Eh?!" I winced, "He's Aaron. Um.. He's just a friend, uhmm."

Celine wrapped her arms around my neck from behind, "I never thought you'll be this type of girl" she snickered, "Shush. I don't want to hear any of it. I see the way you look at each other. There must be something in there" she whispered urgently

"Celine!" I blushed furiously

Celine released me and went over to Aaron's side. She offered her hand and said:

"Hello. I'm Celine. Lucia and I met yesterday. Take good care of her, alright?"

I watched from my coffee cup. This is so embarrassing.

Good thing Aaron decided to play along. He reached for Celine's hand and shook it,

"I will. Nice to meet you too. I'm Aaron"

"I'll be going now" Celine smiled and turned. Before she can go back to her friends, she turned to me and flashed me a thumbs-up sign.

I sighed and leaned back. When I opened my eyes, Aaron was laughing.

"What?" I spat

"You're blushing" he chuckled, "What was that all about Lucia? Are you keeping secrets from me?"

_You're the one who's keeping secrets from me!_

"No! I met her yesterday when I was taking a walk!" I stuttered, "She... she got the wrong idea." I looked away

Aaron's laughter died down, "Yeah. The men we met earlier got the wrong idea too"

I turned to him, "What do you mean?"

Aaron finished his coffee, "We always get mistaken"

"Mistaken for what?" I braced myself, staring at Aaron in his eyes

He smiled teasingly, "So what about your skills, Lucia?"

I groaned. I kicked his leg from under the table. Aaron gave out a yelp and laughed.

We finished our coffee and returned to our place. When we arrived back, the woman behind the front desk was beaming at us.

Aaron went ahead of me to our room. I stayed behind with the woman.

"My. You two look so well together" The woman chuckled, "I remember my teenage days when I see the two of you"

_She still has the wrong_ idea. I smiled at her kindly, "Aaron and I are not-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence because she went on speaking.

"But my love story isn't that much of a fairy tale" The woman finally sighed, finishing her tale, folding her hands, "My lover found his happy place just before our wedding"

I flinched, "I'm sorry" I told her, "That must be so tragic for you" _So even happy people have difficult pasts too._

The woman smiled sadly, "Oh yes. Indeed."

"Do you live alone now?" I asked,

"No. I live with my niece. She just transferred to this place a few months ago and she doesn't have that much friends. You should meet her" The woman tried to sound cheerful but there was something in her voice that was wrong. "She's a nice girl" She added, "She's like my own child"

I touched her hand and used my Legacy to cheer her up. The woman's face lit up and it made me happy.

"You are lucky to have that kind of man" The woman said, "I see the way he looks at you. It's something. I hope you take care of him. Do not let him go, okay?"

I nodded, "I will do my best"

The woman squeezed my hand gently, "I'm glad"

* * *

><p>That night when Aaron and I lay side by side on the bed, I've come to a very important thought.<p>

Since we had our backs turned from each other, I used my foot to reach his. He responded by pressing his foot against mine.

"Aaron" I whispered in the dark

"Hm?"

"I will protect you"

There was an awkward silence and then Aaron laughed.

He reached over and tickled me, "You little... Lucia, spouting things like that. Go to sleep"

I laughed and pushed him away.

"I'm serious! I will protect you!"

"Are you mocking me or what?"

I didn't smile, "I swear"

Aaron turned around from me, "Go to sleep, Lucia"

A sweet, serene moment passed.

I smiled and pressed my forehead against his back, "Good Night"

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY. Enough romance for now. The next chapter will be up in a few days time. I promise I'm working on it. :3<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

"Good Morning" his whisper woke me up. He ruffled my hair and chuckled, "We have to go early. You get ready, okay? I'll be right back"

I groaned and freed myself from him, "Alright".

Aaron got up from the bed. I pulled the blanket over me and sighed. I didn't move an inch from the bed.

I swear I heard Aaron laugh.

Right after Aaron left, I propped myself on one elbow and turned to the window. Only a little amount of light passed through the curtains. I smiled.

Yep. Today's the day.

I swung my legs off the bed and stretched my arms. I hurried to get the towel folded on the chair and entered the bathroom.

It took me by surprise that my clothes were laid out on the counter. By the look of it, the clothes were just brand new.

I climbed into the bath and showered, enjoying the drizzle of hot water as it flowed all throughout my skin. The bruise on my leg receded to somewhat a yellowish-brown mark; meaning that it was healing. I ran my hand over it. _I wonder if Aaron saw the bruise_?

After I finished all my girly stuff, I dressed into the clothing Aaron prepared for me. I pulled on the white turtleneck, jeans and the mid-length jacket. They were just the right size for me.

I combed my hair and tied it up in a ponytail. When I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I gasped. The girl who stared back at me was almost unrecognizable. Whatever magic Aaron worked upon the clothes did its job. I looked mature, to which I believe I am not, and I liked what I was seeing.

I left the bathroom and slipped into the boots that added a few inches to my height.

There wasn't anything left to do. Our bags were already packed and were stocked on the corner. My Chest was nowhere to be found but I know that Aaron has it all under control.

Just before I sit back to the bed, someone knocked on the door. It opened and Aaron entered, holding up keys.

"I got the car and it's waiting outside" he smiled, "What, you're ready to go?"

"You know how to drive?" I asked

He scoffed, "Of course"

"I heard that you must have a license to drive. It's one of the human world qualifications"

He rolled his eyes and picked up the bags, "Hah. Please. Don't worry, I made one for me"

I raised an eyebrow but followed him out. We both stopped by the counter and Aaron pulled out his wallet.

"Please, darling, do not bother" The woman smiled at us, her hand stopping Aaron from pulling out any cash, "What you can do for me as a payment and as a favor is to take care of the girl"

Aaron smiled back to the woman, "Are you sure? You have done a lot to us, at least take this as our thanks"

The woman shook her head and pushed Aaron's hand away, "There's no need. Just promise that you will take care of your Lucia and that would be enough"

Aaron nodded and pocketed his wallet, "I promise I would take good care of her"

Just before the woman can respond, the front door opened and a familiar voice called out.

"Hey auntie, about that girl you were-" the figure stopped short. I smiled.

"Hey" I waved.

"Oh my gosh, Lucia!" Celine rushed forward and took my hands, "So it was you! I knew it!"

_I knew it too. You and the lady here are related._

"Celine, just the right timing. They'll be leaving right now, actually" The woman spoke behind the counter.

"You're leaving? You didn't tell me!"

"Sorry" I bit my lip

"But you will come back right? Well, because I want to play a match against you. That time, I would be better skilled than you"

"Oh, I am looking forward to that" I pressed our hands together. My first friend.

"That's cool. You better watch out then!" she pulled me to a hug. I hugged her back,

"I won't go easy on you"

"As if I'd let you"

She released me and turned to Aaron,

"You"

Aaron flinched, "Yes, ma'am?"

Celine tipped her head to me. I blushed as Aaron smiled and nodded. He took my hand,

"I'll take her away now, then. Thank you so much" He turned to them, "Well, it was really nice knowing you"

Celine waved and I returned it.

Outside, our car was waiting. Aaron stuffed our bags inside the trunk and entered the driver's seat. I sat on the seat beside him and Aaron drove away. I watched as the building disappeared as we went on the road.

"So, where are we going?" I asked Aaron

"Paradise, Ohio" Aaron automatically answered. I didn't sound surprised, I've heard of the place a lot of times already. "That's where they last caught sight of the father-son duo I've told you about"

"Do you know their names?"

"John and Henri Smith" he replied

"Oh. Then that makes things easier" I sat back down. When I glanced outside, the forest greens that made me sick were there no more. We were surrounded by more buildings and cars and people hustling along the lanes. I glanced at the rearview mirror. My Chest was hidden under the passenger seat behind us.

Aaron pulled over a gas station just before we get on a highway. He worked on the pump while I examined the map of the United States. There was a red line connecting Seattle, Washington to Paradise, Ohio. When I turned the map around, I saw a post-it note. There written were the directions.

Aaron returned to the car and handed me a loaf of bread. He started the car and pulled away.

I started eating the bread to fill my stomach. I wasn't at all hungry, I was just excited.

"What will we be using as our cover-up?" Aaron asked

"Hm?" I turned to him and swallowed the bread I was chewing, "I don't know yet. I'll think of something"

He nodded and diverted his attention to the road.

The rest of the trip was made in silence. It wasn't awkward silence, though, but I wished Aaron would start a conversation.

I shifted in my seat and hugged my arms together.

Aaron drove the whole time. We would occasionally stop for food, gas and restroom breaks and after that, we're off. Aaron was obviously in a hurry to arrive at our destination, and I couldn't complain. Time was of the essence here. We have to catch up with the duo Aaron was suspicious with.

We only had to stop two times so that Aaron can get a fitful amount of sleep. Unlike Aaron, I wasn't all tired and droopy so I took charge of watching over us as he slept. I spent the whole journey napping anyway.

When morning rose, we went on our way again.

We pulled over to get something to eat. It was past noon and I can see the sun almost setting.

Between eating, Aaron made ID's and different forms in his laptop so that we'll have identities.

After that stop, we went on with our journey.

I snapped the seatbelt across my body and sighed. I've got to admit, I'm bored as hell.

"How much further?" I asked Aaron

"A little bit more" he said as he turned the ignition on

"Oh, I can't wait" I replied with sarcasm. I leaned back and made myself comfortable. Soon, I was in sleep's hands.

* * *

><p>I knew that I had fallen into a very light nap. When I woke up, it felt like I just blinked myself awake just after I felt my consciousness drift away.<p>

I gathered myself together and when I glanced outside, I caught sight of a sign that reads:

WELCOME TO PARADISE, OHIO

POPULATION 5,243

"Finally!" I let out breathy exclamation, "We're here!"

My excitement and relief must've gone out of control because it caught Aaron off guard.

"I can feel you" Aaron chuckled, "You must be bored as hell"

_Yep. That's right. I never thought doing nothing and sitting all day can be this boring._

I better not say that. I turned to Aaron, "I'm stiff"

Aaron laughed, "I'm spent"

I smiled at him, "Then let's pull over and call it a night"

He agreed on my idea. We pass by an old gas station, a car wash, and a cemetery. Then the series of houses began to appear. My eyes trailed on the sidewalk that cuts through the small yards that led to the front doors.

A traffic circle was located in the corner of town, and in the middle of it was a statue of a man on horseback holding a sword. It caught my eye.

"Strange figure to put in the center of the road" I noted

"This world has its quirks"

I nudged Aaron's arm, "Please. Change your quotes. They're cliché"

Aaron continued driving for a few more miles before pulling over a fancy-looking apartelle.

"I made reservations here. Get your bags." he instructed.

"How about the Chest?"

"Leave it. We won't stay long anyway"

I did what I was told.

The moment I got out of the car, I breathed in the scent of nature and stretched my arms.

I retrieved my bag and followed Aaron inside the apartelle. We were then redirected to another room.

Aaron and I entered the room assigned to us and the first thing I did was to leap into the bed.

I buried my head between the pillows.

"I am tireeeed…" I groaned. I heard Aaron chuckle,

"So am I. We should get some sleep, right, Lucia?"

"Yeah" I sat up and turned to him. I frowned as he went to get his laptop. Knowing that he's going to do research again, I used my telekinesis to snatch the laptop away from him.

Aaron snapped his head to me and I pull out my tongue teasingly, "No research tonight"

Sighing in defeat, Aaron put his arms in front of him in surrender, "Okay, ma'am. Just make sure you don't drop the laptop"

I put it on the coffee table before helping Aaron unpack.

When we were done with the unpacking, I collapse on the bed. I snuggled under the covers and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>My head started pounding in the middle of the night. I woke up and pulled myself up.<p>

I looked at my hands impulsively to check if it was my Lumen that caused the headache. But it was not.

I shrugged as my head started pounding harder.

Aaron stirred from beside me. I turned to him and thought twice on waking him. He looked so tired after all.

Hesitating, I pushed myself off the bed and went to get a glass of water. My hands were shaking as I lifted the glass to my lips. I took a sip tentatively before emptying the contents of the glass.

I was feeling a little better when I returned to the bed. My headache receded and I easily found sleep again.

_I just have to tell Aaron about this tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry about ending the chapter this way. I really couldn't think of anything when I was writing the last part.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: OH MY GOSH. A new chapter! And a long one! I commend myself! Yay! ^_^**  
><strong>Okay. So let me take your time for a minute to say, THANK YOU! to all those who reviewed and added this story to their favorite list andor to their story alerts. I swear to you kind people, you guys made my day.**

**ENOUGH DRAMA. Go on and read! :D**

* * *

><p>Aaron and I sat on the bed. While he was scouring the net, I was reading the newspaper. We were both trying to search for anything news-worthy.<p>

It was an early morning. Around 5 AM.

Aaron just finished briefing me with all that he knew. He told me that he's positive John's Four and Henri is his Cepan. He said that we just need to find them and regroup.

"So what will we be doing today?" I asked Aaron as I put the newspaper down. I'm kind of irritated with all these early morning research. I miss training.

Aaron glanced up, "Try to find more information" _Oh._

"Information, huh?" I pulled my legs to my side, _That's what we're doing right now. I was hoping for some training._

An idea dawned on me. I decided to say it out,

"I have an idea. Did John attend a… school?"

"Apparently, yes"

_He attended a school despite being the next one hunted,_ I thought to myself, mentally scowling at their carelessness, "So this school... He must have some acquaintances there, yes?"

"There are people who are involved, if that's what you are asking" I heard a 'ping' from Aaron's laptop, "Got it" he smiled in relief.

"What is it?"

I leaned over to Aaron's laptop, using my arms for support.

There was a large headline sprawled all over the screen. I read it out loud:

**Forgery Instruments Found Under A Secret Panel**

I wrinkled my nose, "That's a silly headline. They made it sound alien-ish"

Aaron scrolled down, "They put the address of the house. It's our lucky day"

I leaned back, "Are you going there?"

"I'm planning to" Aaron said, looking up, "There must be some clues left in the house they once occupied"

"How can you be so sure? It's a duty of a Cepan to make sure that there won't be any traces left, right?" I said, trying my best not to sound accusative.

"I think they left in a hurry. I mean, look, they left even their some of their stuff"

I nodded, "Oh, I see. You be careful, alright? If that news is recent, then the Mogadorians must still be alert around the area."

Aaron must have noted the dismissive tone in my voice. His lips formed a small smile as he asked, "You're not coming with me?"

"I was thinking of something else, actually" I smiled back, "I want to infiltrate the school Number Four attended"

My suggestion took Aaron aback.

"You want what?" he raised an eyebrow at me and frowned, "Lucia, how will you…?"

I raised the newspaper I was reading a while back.

"The school is offering new classes for juniors and seniors. All students are required to join at least one" I put the newspaper down, "You made ID's for me, right? I can go to the school, tell the principal I am a new student and voilà! I'm in."

"Lucia, we're in the middle of the year. They aren't accepting new students. Your cover blown away even before you can leave the school"

"Then the principal isn't a good idea…" I trailed off, "But with so many students, I won't even get noticed"

Aaron chuckled, "Yeah. Okay. Let's say for example, I will let you attend the school" He scratched his cheek, "With so many students, how would you know who're the ones involved?"

I tapped on his laptop, "That's where you go in, Aaron. John must have made friends of his own"

Aaron turned to his laptop and started clicking. Moments later he made his laptop face me.

"There you go, Lucia. Meet Mark James and Sarah Hart" he scrolled down, "And this is Sam Goode"

"See! I'll just have to know what classes they'll be attending…" I observed the intrigued look Aaron held in his face as he stared at the picture of the latter, "What's wrong?"

"Sam Goode. Somehow, his name triggers my curiosity" Aaron nodded to himself, "I'll look to it later"

I folded my arms, "So, are we okay? Am I going to that school?"

Aaron considered for a moment before nodding, "Let me get your ID fixed then"

I watched Aaron as he brought out forged copies of various identification cards and his driver's license.

"Aren't you unfair?" I mumbled, "You get to have a driver license of your own"

"I am turning 18 soon" Aaron chuckled as he retrieved the laminated restaurant menu he snuck out from yesterday.

"Well, I am turning 15 soon too" I mocked and then smiled at him, "I'll help you with that"

I traced the corners of the cards against the menu with a razor. Aaron removed the laminate cut outs and carefully stuck it on both sides of the cards. We repeated the process until all our forged items were laminated and looked real.

"If you're going to school, you better get ready" Aaron called out as he started making breakfast, "I'll drive you to school before I go to the house. Bring a backpack"

* * *

><p>The school was fairly near from the apartelle we were staying in. Compared to the school Celine was attending, this one has an unimpressive look. It was one story and low-slung and there was a part of the school undergoing repair.<p>

"Got everything you need?" Aaron asked from beside me

"I have the ID's here. All I need is a schedule"

"You know who to find?"

"It's Mark James and Sarah Hart right? Yeah. How about the Sam guy?"

"Any of the three can do" Aaron parked the car, "Hey, you take good care of yourself, alright?"

"Yeah, you too"

"I won't be with you in there. Leave at danger's first notice. Don't stand out too much"

"You know I won't"

He took a deep breath, "I'll be waiting here after school"

"Okay. Noted. I'll be going now"

"Good luck"

I got off the car and walked towards the building. Just like from Celine's school, there were crowds of kids hanging outside. They were divided into their cliques.

I kept my head down as I walked. When I glanced up, my eyes caught sight of a familiar face.

Mark James.

Well, aren't I lucky?

I dragged my feet towards him. My timing was right. When he turned around, he hit me by the shoulder. I pretended to fall.

_Really original. Really slick. _I chuckled to myself

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I gasped and then got up. Mark offered his hand,

"No, it's my fault. Let me help you-uh" He pulled me up. I smiled,

"It's Lucia" I studied the young man in front of me. His hair was black, tousled with gel and made it look like he just got up from bed. He had meticulously trimmed sideburns, stubble on his face. Bushy eyebrows over a set of dark eyes. From the looks of it, he seemed to be a senior.

"I'm Mark. Mark James." he was also studying me, "You new?"

"New student yes. Strange we haven't met before" I told him

"Huh. Yeah. There are fewer students this year"

"I wonder why" I left my words dangle. Mark bit his lip,

"What? You don't know?"

I shook my head. Mark shifted on his feet, uncomfortable.

"Am I… Am I missing something?" I asked

Mark shook his head and obviously changed the subject, "So anyways, what's your first subject? I might as well walk you to class, newbie. I have the new subject as my first period. Really, I don't need to learn web designing"

"What a coincidence. I have web design too" I replied. I saw Mark raise his eyebrows questioningly. I pursed my lips, "I have my schedule all memorized"

Mark snickered and under his breath he whispered, "Newbie"

I let Mark walk me to a classroom. We entered and found seats for each other.

The classroom was perfectly square, filled with twenty-five people sitting at rectangular desks about the size of kitchen tables, three students to each. All eyes were on Mark and then to me.

"They don't seem to know you"

I nervously glanced away, "I'm a wallflower"

Mark took in my excuse but it didn't stop him from being suspicious. Shrugging, he and I both took our seats on the table located west, just near the window.

Moments later, the teacher entered the classroom.

"I am Mr. Gauch and I would be your teacher for web designing"

Mark rolled his eyes, "Just great"

"I am expecting everyone to comply with the rules" Mr. Gauch started searching through the papers he brought in, "Now, where is my student list?"

I stiffened, A student list? Oh man. I have to think of an excuse.

Mr. Gauch snapped his fingers, "Oh that's right. I still wasn't given any student list. But is everyone here present?"

There were a few forced and bored responses. I was relieved.

"Great. So today, we'll be discussing about Dreamweaver. So, Dreamweaver's interface makes it easy to design…" I tuned Mr. Gauch's voice out; and instead I turned to Mark who was drawing circles in his notebook.

"A lesson right after the first meeting" Mark rolled his eyes, "Just great"

"At least he's frank about it" I whispered

"Newbie, there are a lot of things you need to learn about the teachers here" he groaned, "If only I didn't have to repeat weeks…"

"Repeat weeks?"

"I'm supposed to graduate as a senior. But, things did not go so well and I had to be absent for a few weeks. And here I am now, trying to make up for the weeks I've lost"

"What happened?"

"You ask too many questions, newbie" Mark brushed me off again.

I sighed to myself. I know that he knows something but the closer I get to the topic, the farther he pushes me away from grasping it.

The class droned on with the teacher talking about simple and complex websites. Alas the bell rang and I found myself walking along the corridors of the school.

I stayed most of the day in the library. Or so what I read in the signage. It's a place where I found a lot of books and the man, presumably the librarian, was kind enough not to ask why I decided to stay in the library during class hours. It's not like I can attend regular classes without raising suspicion or questions. I think it is openly painted on my face that I don't belong in this place, nor do I seem to be a regular student.

Which is ironic since I'm no normal person at all, much more a regular student.

That is why the only classes I can attend are the new classes which are web design, journalism and robotics. That way, since the new classes had all the sections mixed up, I can easily make up an excuse of being from another class.

I stared at the schedule I picked out of a girl's bag. She has journalism after lunch.

I have to test my luck with that.

For the mean time, I decided to spend time immersing myself in the books I found in the library. Most of the books I picked out were about Earth's history and I was greatly interested with them. Aaron would sometimes explain the similarities of our planet and Earth, saying that both planets are beautiful and wonderful in its own way.

I skimmed through the pages while reading different theories on how Earth was created. Big Bang Theory, Dust Cloud, Nebular and Collisions… Though the theories appear like Greek to me, it made me wonder how did Lorien, our planet, came to be.

I was so deeply absorbed by reading history books to even remember my purpose in the school.

A loud ringing bell snapped me back to reality. Lunchtime, I told myself. I put all the books back to where I got them and left the library.

I went with the flow and found myself in the cafeteria. Like the other students, I filled my tray with the basics and then found an empty table at the back of the room. The cafeteria was filled with student laughter and chit chat and gossips. I was halfway through a slice of pizza when my eyes caught sight of a group of girls near my table chatting over their plates of diet food. One girl stood out the most.

She was radiant. Her blonde hair was pulled back by a ponytail and she was dressed in a striped sweater and jeans. Her eyes sparkled as she talked with the girls.

From the other corner of my eye, I saw Mark James looking at the blondie.

Am I missing something?

I focused on my pizza but listened to the chatter of the girls.

"Sarah, you should come shopping with us. You really need something to brighten your wardrobe" One of the girls said.

"Sorry, but maybe another time?"

"Aww. That sucks. What's your next sub Sarah?"

"Um… Journalism"

My head perked up with Sarah's response. I chuckled, man am I having good results in my first day?

I followed Sarah to the journalism room after lunch. Compared to the web design classroom, this room was smaller and the tables were longer and can accommodate five students.

I sat within a group of serious looking kids who were too busy chatting to even notice me. I was in the back of the room and in the front, I saw Sarah Hart sitting a few seats in front of me.

The bell rang and a few moments later, the teacher entered the classroom.

"Hello. My name is Ms. Marjorie. I would be teaching Journalism" Ms. Marjorie smiled at us, "I'm a new teacher. I hope we all get along"

Compared to Mark James' class, Journalism was much livelier.

"Today, we'll be talking about leads. There are two kinds of leads, Summary and Novelty leads. There are six Summary leads, Who, What, When, Where, Why and How. There are many kinds of Novelty Leads, Cartridge, Punch, Staccato, Suspended-Interest, Freak…"

The class went on but somehow, Ms. Marjorie made the boring lessons appear interesting.

"Well, that's the end of today's lesson. Before we sum it up, I want everyone to find a partner. I have an activity for everyone" Ms. Marjorie beamed at us

At once, everyone got busy finding a partner. I looked up to see Sarah being left out. I approached her.

"Do you have a partner?" I asked as sweetly as I could

She looked up, smiled a little and shook her head, "Let's be partners"

I sat beside her.

"I'm Sarah Hart. I don't see you around here that often, you new?" she asked me

"Yeah. A new student. I'm Lucia Cruz. Nice to meet you, Sarah"

Ms. Marjorie started handing out activity sheets. I read the sentences.

"We have to identify what kind of leads these are" Sarah said as she toyed with her pen.

Sarah and I took turns in answering the questions on the activity paper. They were easy and it made me wonder, yet again, why is it still essential to study something so trivial.

We reached the final example and I had to resist laughing.

**The pink alligator walked into a post office and announced alien world domination.**

_Oh my. This world really has its quirks._

_Wait a minute. I sound like Aaron._ I face-palmed myself mentally.

I smiled and said, "Obviously, it's freak lead". Realizing that my partner wasn't responding, I turned to her,

Sarah looked petrified. I looked back at the lead. Oh. The word 'alien'.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" I asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh? I-um, Sorry. I got carried away" She looked at the paper, "What was it again?"

"Freak Lead" I told her and she scribbled it on the paper, her hands shaking

"Okay! Time's up! Pass your papers!"

When class ended, Sarah was gone. I sighed inwardly and walked back to the library where I spent the rest of the school hours. By the end of day, I found Aaron parked in the lot. I half-ran half-walked to him.

"Hey, how's school, Lucia?" he greeted me as I climbed into the car

"Fun" I said, "I learned a lot of stuff"

Aaron chuckled and pulled away from the parking lot, "Really? Oh, I hope today is fruitful"

"Did you have luck today, Aaron?" I asked him

"A little. There isn't anything left in the house. But I've researched on the kid Sam Goode, how about you?"

"I met Mark and Sarah" I told him, "Though I didn't get any information because they keep their walls high. Even Sarah looked a little dazed."

"I think you have a lot to tell me"

I sat back and folded my hands against my lap, "Sarah's having a hard time. I feel bad for her" I flexed my fists and stared at them, "I can sense how sad she's feeling inside even though she's hiding it. Mark James, on the other hand, is very cautious. You know, like whatever he says would bring him danger that's why he has to watch his words?"

Aaron shook his head, "They've must have gone through a lot"

I immediately felt sad, "I think I should cheer them up. With my Legacy at least"

Aaron glanced at me, "Well, don't show off. It's dangerous"

"I know" I mumbled, "I'll try again tomorrow. You just never know, right?"

"Yeah. Well then, if you're going to school tomorrow, you better sleep early tonight. I'm going to do more field research tomorrow and hopefully, we both get the information that we need"

"Yup. Sleeping early would probably be the best idea" I yawned, "I'm stoked anyways"

When we arrived back at the apartelle, I changed into my pajamas and settled into the bed, pulling Aaron with me.

I crept under the covers, "Don't make me force you to sleep, Aaron"

"Yes, ma'am" he sighed in mock exasperation

"You don't always have to push yourself, alright?"

"I know. Good Night?" He put his arm tentatively around my waist. I let it stay there and waited for him to relax before replying.

"Mm-hm. Good night"

* * *

><p><strong>Everything I stated above is fictional. Yeah. Even the pink alligator. (If it's not obvious)<strong>

**You know... a little review can encourage this writer to write more. So why not leave one? :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Lookie here! I posted two chapters today! Yippie-yi-kay!**  
><strong>Oh my. I don't know why but I feel like writing today. I'm like, IDEAS OVERLOAD. Haha. <strong>  
><strong>This is our secret: I forgot all my assignments for tomorrow and I have no plans in doing them. :3 I'm so hardcore, aren't I? :D<strong>

**Anyways... I hope you guys like this chappie. I did my best in revising this thing because the draft was about 4500+ words. **

**So read on!**

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling great today. I sat up and stretched my arms in front of me, only to realize that Aaron was sitting next to me. He was with his laptop again.<p>

"Good Morning" I greeted him then frowned, "You look like you didn't get any sleep at all" I shot him an angry look.

Aaron blinked back with almost bloodshot eyes, "I did get a little. But hey, look, I got some good info for you. And this… I'm going to look into this later on" he yawned

I touched his arm, "Hey, get some sleep. It's bad for you if you don't"

"After I bring you to school"

Oh right. School.

I got up and readied myself, dressing in a dark green shirt and pants and braiding my hair. I slipped on my shoes and prepared my backpack.

"What are you doing the whole day?" Aaron asked, "Do you attend all classes?"

I turned to him, "Only web designing and journalism. I stay in the library most of the day, reading"

Aaron only nodded. I shook my head,

"If you want, you can fetch me after lunch" I offered, "That way we can do more things together, if it's my safety you're worried about"

He breathed in a heavy sigh, "Yeah. That'll be great" he stretched his arms in front of him, "And oh, Lucia...-

_"Sarah is John's girlfriend"_

I blinked in surprise, _girlfriend?_

"Sorry?" I said, "You mean John has a girlfriend?" _Or maybe had. I don't know._

"It turns out love is the greatest weakness of all" Aaron chuckled, standing in front of me. I observed that he's taller now and I was only up even before his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, "Aaron, puh-lease"

Aaron tucked a stray strand behind my ear, "C'mon. I'll bring you to school"

Aaron drove me to school, parked in yesterday's slot and wished me good luck. I told him good luck too and get some rest. Aaron only smiled in return.

I watched as Aaron drove away before heading to web design.

Today, I have a new tactic. I would use my Legacy to lower their guards down. Hopefully I'll be able to get something out of them today, or else I'll have to give up- something I don't see myself doing.

"Good Morning, Lucia" Mark James greeted me

"Someone's in a good mood" I stated, sitting beside him

"Yeah. It turns out, I only have four weeks to endure before I can graduate"

"Aren't you lucky?" I sighed, "Oh well"

"So… Newbie. Where are you from?" _Slick move, Romeo_.

I smiled coyly, "Woah. Sorry, I don't do interviews"

Mark flinched in mock hurt, "Ouch. It doesn't hurt to make friends, Newbie"

I chuckled, "Where I come from, we have powers"

I meant it as a joke. Mark took it seriously.

"Powers? You mean like him?"

Him? Did he mean John?

"Who's him?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Mark bit his lip, "Well, I don't know…"

I stared at him and tried to use my Legacy to make him see me trustworthy.

"Can you keep a secret, Lucia?" he whispered._  
><em>

I'm surprised it worked.

"I can" I told him, almost feeling bad for tricking him.

"Meet me up by lunch then" he said before turning to Mr. Gauch.

I slowly took my gaze away from Mark James. Praying that I'll get something out of him today, I sat back and listened to the teacher's mindless rant on html codes and binary systems.

After class, I spent time in the library again and waited until lunch time came.

As what we've agreed on earlier, Mark and I met up in the cafeteria. Surprisingly, Mark brought Sarah with him. Sarah held a distressed and distrustful look in her face and when she looked at me, I can say she wasn't happy.

We decided to eat together. We settled on the same table I sat in before. It was Mark who first spoke up,

"A lot of things happened here, Newbie" he said, "But first, can you promise that you'll tell no one?"

"I promise" I said, my voice flat.

Sarah looked up from her plate, "I'm not so sure about this"

"I..." I mumbled, "Look, all I need to know what happened here, that's all"

This took them by surprise.

"I'm sorry but you guys are my only hope. I desperately need to know. I came from a far place and it could really help if I'm with them"

Sarah and Mark exchanged looks.

"_Please trust me_"

Sarah turned to me, her eyes sad but bright, "Are you like him, Lucia?"

"By him you mean John? Yeah. I'm like him"

Sarah pursed her lips, "John's Number Four...

Sarah and Mark took turns on telling the story. They started from the start- the day John Smith arrived at their school- until to the day John had to leave. I can see the faint happiness within them as they tell me their story: the pranks Mark did on John, Mark's stupidity, Sarah falling in love, their adventures...

I used my Legacy to keep them going. Sarah was near to having a breakdown so I had to use it to make her avoid crying.

In the end, I learned a lot. John is with Six. Another Garde member. With them was also Sam Goode, the guy Aaron was curious about. They also have Bernie Kosar, a dog that can transform into other creatures.

But what I found really comforting was that John is with a girl who happens to be another Garde member. Number Six. Our forces have grown. We're stronger now.

"I heard they are heading south" Mark James finishes, "They plan on going to the next town. If you want to meet up with them then you better move fast"

"I see" I smiled at them, "You guys are nice. Thank you for all the information. It would really help"

Sarah smiled gravely, "You're welcome" she whispered, "But... I..."

I cheered her on. She puts her hands on the table and stared at me straight in the eyes.

"If you see John, please, please, please tell him I love him and I miss him so much" she said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "Can you please tell him that, Lucia?"

"I would tell him" I reached for her hands, "I promise"

"Yeah. If you meet with that bastard, tell him that he made me look stupid. Acting so vulnerable while keeping secret all those strength... I feel so idiotic" Mark chuckled

Sarah gave me a gentle squeeze, "We trust you"

"Thank you" I replied

Lunch came to an end and as promised earlier, Aaron was waiting outside the campus in his car. I ran towards the car and entered. He smiled at me,

"So, how did it go?"

"I learned a lot! Oh, you have to hear me out"

He rubbed his knuckles, "I'm excited", he pulled away from the parking slot and went back to the apartelle.

* * *

><p>"...and that's the end of it. Right now, Six, Four and Sam are together heading south. We can still catch up to them if we move quick" I told Aaron everything Mark and Sarah told me. I was careful not to leave any detail out.<p>

"You told Mark and Sarah you're a Garde?!" Aaron exclaimed

"I implied it" was my answer, "There was no other way to get the information out of them"

Aaron was mad for revealing my identity. I saw no reason to get so worried for what I did. However, another thing I liked about Aaron was that he never gets mad at me for a long period of time. His anger was only short lived and then he moved on to another topic.

"Six and Four are together now" Aaron mumbled. I nodded reassuringly when it struck me. I had forgotten something so important amidst all the excitement.

Aaron held a horrified look on his face, "Them being together breaks the charm. We're all are a fair game now. They can kill us at will, no matter the order of numbers are now"

It slipped away from my mind as well. I touched his hand, "There must be reasons"

"Lucia..." he sighed, "We better move on. Staying put isn't going to help us. And they're right, if we move quick, then we'll be able to catch up to them"

I nodded again, "Exactly!"

Aaron moved away and switched the television set on. A news show was on and there was a woman reporter stating all the headlines when suddenly, John Smith's face took up the entire left of the screen, while an artist's rendering of his Cepan is on the right. From beside me, Aaron shook his head.

I read the news report that flashed under the pictures, "They are offering an award for these... _threats to national security?!_" I scowled, standing up and pointed at the screen, "This is so absurd! Absolute nonsense!"

"Yeah" Aaron sighs, "This is bad. With John Smith being shown in the television and traced, I think we should catch up to them"

The news report continues. There were other people that were accused of the killing but I paid no attention to them. The screen changed and showed images of the wrecked part of the school. Next came various interviews with Paradise residents. Lies, lies, lies.

After that, a mother- no, Sam's mother- flashes up on the screen. It was her interview wherein she was desperately pleading to 'please please please return my baby to me'. Aaron and I exchanged looks.

Series of funerals followed after that. Sarah's face came up and I blinked, watching intently. She was crying and was holding a candle. I immediately felt pity for her. There was a video showing a death defying jump from a burning structure when Mark steps up and claims that John Smith had nothing to do with the fire. I commend Mark's bravery to stand up like that but his claims are hard to believe with all these outrages against John. People would instead believe otherwise.

I lifted a pillow with my telekinesis and threw it towards the television set. It switched off.

I sat back and wrung my hands in front of me.

"Oh my God" I groaned, my head pounding. I only realized now what I've done to Sarah and Mark. I only added to their burden. No wonder Aaron was angry earlier. If Mark and Sarah get captured by the Mogadorians, my identity might get exposed. We couldn't risk that. Right now, The Mogadorians have no idea I exist. I put my head on my hands as my head throbbed around the temple.

"This is bad. Absolutely bad" Aaron said, walking back and forth, "Okay, it's decided. We'll leave tomorrow so let's pack our bags now. They're headed south right? I'll do more research and..."

I tuned him out. My head was painful to even comprehend what he's saying.

Aaron started packing our bags. I refused to move and sat immobilized. He entered the bathroom and exits with a handful of toiletries when he realized that I was staring off space.

"Are you alright, Lucia?" He asked, stuffing the toiletries in a duffel bag.

"My head hurts" I said

Aaron sat next to me and puts the back of his hand against my forehead.

"Maybe you have another Legacy forming within you" he snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, we haven't trained. Don't worry, once we've settled we'll start training again"

"This is just a normal headache?" I asked him

"Yeah. It might recede after a good rest. All these information must be getting to you"

"But it's still early" I tried to complain but Aaron was right. I do need rest. Maybe the headache would go away after I sleep, like what happened when I got my Lumen. Giving up, I crept under the covers, "Whatever"

It took some time until I had fallen asleep. But when I did, I had a weird dream.

* * *

><p><em>I am standing in an airfield. Everything around me was familiar. Maybe I've been here before...<em>

_Oh! I'm in Lorien!_

_I spun around on my heels, realizing what was happening around me. This was the day of our escape... but wait! Aaron's not here!_

_There was something else..._

_I walked towards a ship which had its platform down on the ground. A Loric, I assumed a Cepan, was guiding flocks of animals and there were two others transferring supplies in a box. A baby was handed to the Cepan guiding the animals last minute. They exchanged a few words when the Loric who handed the baby over disappeared. The Cepan ran up to the platform just before the ship flew away._

_What was that? Was that another Garde member?_

_If so, then why let it ride the other ship?_

_Another thing caught my eye. The Loric who handed the baby over. He's a man... a familiar man._

* * *

><p>My body jolted awake. I just did an impulse response similar to what one would do when having a sudden dream of falling from a height. I perked up, but instantly felt sleepy.<p>

Just as when I was about to close my eyes, I felt my body go numb. It wasn't the kind of pins and needles numb; it was the kind of numb paralysis. As in total body paralysis.

My head started pounding too painfully that I had to force back a desperate scream for Aaron.

Is this a new Legacy?

I… don't know. I can't think straight anymore.

I started hearing this deafening and painful monotonous sound and my vision started to blur. I closed my eyes and instead saw weird flashes of light. I can feel my breathing quicken.

I tried to move my arms but they won't budge.

I have to fight against the paralysis. I have to alert Aaron.

I rolled over the bed and fell down on the floor with the blankets on top of me. I groaned.

I wanted to be knocked unconscious. The pain was too much to bear.

Slowly, I freed myself from the blankets and curled into a ball. I bit my lower lip before screaming Aaron's name.

My voice came out as a muffle. To my ears that is.

I was rocking back and forth when Aaron came to my rescue. I can feel he was panicky, or maybe excited? I'm too confused to think right.

"Lucia? What happened?" he asked in alarm but it came to me as an unclear whisper of words.

I couldn't answer even if I wanted to. My head was spinning and I felt nauseous.

"Lucia? Lucia!" Aaron put his hands on my shoulders and shook me softly, "Lucia, raise your head. Look at me. Lucia, look at me"

I raised my head and opened my eyes. Aaron came into my focus and for a second, I thought everything was fine when a sudden outburst of pain caused my body to contract and pull away.

"C'mon Lucia. Get a grip" He encouraged me to look up again, "Do not succumb to the pain. You'll just kill yourself"

I looked up again and opened my eyes, just as what he said. Aaron smiled slowly, helping me stand,

"That's it. Just look in my eyes. Don't turn away. Ignore everything"

I can feel my headache and nausea disappearing. I blinked as Aaron held me there standing in front of him.

"Now turn your head to the right. Tell me what you see"

I turned my head to the right. I gasped. There was a long streak of blue surrounding Aaron's laptop. Numbers started appearing in my mind followed by codes I'm unfamiliar of.

"Aaron…" I mumbled, my breathing quickening and my headache resuming, "A-Aaron"

Aaron shook me, "Look at me again, Lucia"

I looked back and I was taken aback. Behind Aaron were bright lights and wavelengths. My breathing hitched and I felt nauseous.

"What are you seeing?" Aaron asked

"A-auras. Codes. Numbers" I muttered as fast as I can as another wave of pain washed though my body.

I instantly became aware of everything again. I heard the painful monotonous sound and everything electric around me started emitting different colors of auras. Numbers started to appear on my mind and then followed by symbols and codes. Waves of all kinds and colors were strewn all over my vision. All of it was shuffling in my mind until I was hit with vertigo. My legs felt jelly and I knew I was about to collapse when I was held tight by the shoulders.

My hearing thickened but I can still make out the words Aaron was whispering to my ears,

"…slowly, breathe in, breathe out. Close your eyes and empty your mind. Relax. Tune everything out"

He carried me to the bed and let me gather my bearings. He gave me water, which I emptied in one go.

"What... what the hell" I groaned

"Another new Legacy" Aaron shook his head, "Something I wasn't expecting at all"

"What is it called?" I asked

"It's called Transducer"

"What?" I muttered, "What is it called again?"

He smiled, taking my hand in his,

"Transducer, Lucia. A Legacy I never thought you'd be developing"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R maybe? Haha. ^^<strong>


End file.
